


The Demon Who Plays Guitar in the Rain（在雨中弹吉他的恶魔）

by foam_memory



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Romance, Demon Jensen Ackles, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, He is a Demon guys, Hints of Wincest, Human Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jared Padalecki and Sam Winchester are friends, Jared is a Teddy Bear, Jared is a alternative vessel for Luficer, Jared is possessed by Jensen, Jensen Ackles and Dean Winchester have a grudge, Jensen has no feelings, M/M, Not between Jensen and Jared, Perhaps a little?, Post-Hell, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, they are cute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: Jensen是一只恶魔，Jared是被他因为任务而附身的人类，刚开始Jared很害怕，但是在朝夕相处的时间里，他慢慢的转变了态度，甚至到最后还爱上了这只恶魔….





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这篇文我连着写了14个小时，一口气写了四万字。那个概念是什么？是我动都没动的，每小时写3000字的，写了整整14个小时。我希望你们都能够爱爱我，因为这文我真的好喜欢啊，没人理我真的不呆了，我打包袱回老家！！（气鼓鼓的大踏步走开）
> 
>  
> 
> 本文J2和温家属于一个时空，并且他们互相认识彼此，还产生了一系列交流和互动。
> 
>  
> 
> SPN世界观，第四季+第五季强烈剧透（谁还怕这个剧透？！）
> 
> 温家双煞的关系在这文里只是稍微那么...调戏了一下，大部分时间给了J2，其余的你们可以随意脑补。

 

 

 

Jared觉得没有比自己还要糟糕的人生了。

 

或许曾经不是，或许他曾经有着一个完美的生活。那个生活里有着午后的风铃，下课时熙熙攘攘的人群，与夏天时的一片树荫和波光粼粼的湖面。他会躲在某个百货商店里看着夏日的暴雨，也会为今天的数学难题而烦心，生气着父母总是不让他去参加的那个聚会。但是他也有着一个属于自己的单车，他骑着的时候喜欢按响车铃，随着耳机中的音调而轻声哼唱；他也有着一些属于自己的朋友，他们一起讨论着体育明星的丑闻，学校的八卦，加上新闻上离自己非常遥远的国家大事，然后再一起为了小事大笑起来。

 

如今想来，那已经是很远很远的事情了。

 

如今的他被一声剧烈的雷声惊醒，暴雨如同从屋顶漏了下来，滴在了他伤痕累累又疲惫不堪的身体上。Jared眨了眨自己的眼睛，想要移动自己沉重的身体，却不可抑制的发出一声呜咽。痛，那是他有的第一个感受，痛，好痛。

 

他咳嗽着，尝到了嘴中的血的咸铁味。世界天旋地转，又在同时钢铁般冷得发痛。空气中蔓延着发霉与破败的臭味，如同黑暗中滋长的堕落从地底攀升出来。剥落的墙皮上落满了锈迹斑斑的痕迹，加上乱七八糟的嘲讽涂鸦。有风从窗户的破洞中吹了进来，发出可怕的咆哮。

 

是，是的，Jared想起来了，他为什么在这里。Jared艰难的从地上撑起自己，又重重滑落在了地上。一切都又重又硬，让他觉得自己溺在了咸湿的海水里。他咬着自己的牙关，又尝试着用手臂支撑起自己，然后理所当然的，他又失败了。

 

有液体滴落在了满是绿色青苔的石板地上，红色的，Jared知道那是他自己的血。他不知道有多严重，但他明白自己身上全是伤口，新的，旧的，已经记不清楚哪些是什么时候留下的了。但仅仅是这么简单的移动也让这些伤口崩开了，淅淅沥沥的流下了殷红色的液体。

 

他又试了几次，直到他筋疲力尽。更多的液体滴落在了地上，过了一阵子Jared才意识到那不仅仅是血，还有他的泪水。而当他发现在哭的时候，那就变得一发不可收拾，他被自己的泪水呛住了，用尽力气哭泣着。为自己的无能为力，为自己的孤身一人，为自己失去的一切，面临的一切，以及为此时此刻这该死的脆弱。

 

Jared已经不是第一次这么想了。为什么他就不能幸运一次，让他不要再醒过来呢？为什么一定是他遭受这样的不幸，而不是其他人。为什么他一次次痛得觉得自己要死去了，却没有死神真正在怜悯他的痛苦呢？

 

他哭不出声，因为没有那样的力气。所以Jared更像是全身筛子一样的抖动着，抽噎着，让泪河水般淌过自己的面颊。又是一声惊雷，Jared单薄的身体瑟缩了一下，但这一刻，他不在乎了。他只是想这样崩溃，为自己的命运而撕心裂肺的哀悼。

 

就在这一刻，他遇到了那个人。

 

嗯，说他是‘人’或许是错误的选择。只是那一刻，他遇到了他。那个家伙一直安静着，隐藏在黑暗的角落里。而就在这一刻，他动了动身体，衣服发出的摩擦声让Jared的耳朵捕捉到了。Jared抬起头来，便看到那个男人面无表情地站在角落里，环着胸靠在墙壁上，冷冷地盯着他看。

 

有小小的希望在Jared沉闷的胸中被点亮了。“嘿——嘿！”Jared发出声音来，声线沙哑又破碎，他尝到了自己口中的苦味。Jared喘息了几口，让自己再次抬起头来，挣扎着露出一个笑容，“感谢上帝，你能够帮帮我吗？我没办法让自己站——”

 

然后那笑容便坠入了万丈深渊，因为那个男人翻开了自己黑色的眸子。

 

恶魔。Jared哽住了，他想要尖叫，想要逃跑，但是他却连动都动不了。所以他只能恐惧地瞪着他看，就像那个男人正在盯着他看的那个样子一般。

 

——他就是这样子，遇到了那个叫做Jensen的恶魔。

 

 

***

 

 

和恶魔打交道从来不会有什么好结果，这是Jared从很早之前就吸取的教训。

 

所以当那个恶魔强迫他张开嘴，大股的黑烟涌入他的口腔，四肢，然后是大脑的时候，Jared一直在尖叫。恶魔非常强大，至少对于Jared这种人类来说，他几乎就是在一瞬间占领了身体的控制权，在心灵深处造了个笼子，然后把Jared扔了进去。

 

“你不能——你不能这么做！”Jared大叫着，反抗着，摇晃着笼子的栏杆。但那个恶魔看都没有看他，便让Jared的身体轻松的站了起来。他也没有去看原先占有的身体一眼，只是在这暴风雨的天气里径直离开了Jared藏身的破木屋，“离开我的身体！这，这是我的身体，你没有权利——你不能这么做！”

 

Jared恐惧极了，他的声音在发抖。这不是他第一次遇到恶魔了，该死的，他的父母就有一天都被恶魔附身了，还绑架了他。他已经有好几次在毫无防备的情况下遇到恶魔了，他们伤害他爱得人，也会折磨他，为了Jared不明白的原因。但是附身？从来没有过，从来没有恶魔附身过他，而这吓坏Jared了。

 

恶魔让Jared的身体强制前行，任凭风吹雨打也在所不惜。Jared在心灵的笼子里咒骂着，挣扎着，咆哮着，到最后变成了卑微地恳求。不管Jared说什么，做什么，那个恶魔一直没有回过头，他完全忽视了Jared的存在，只是控制着这个身体一直往前。Jared看着他撬开了一辆车坐了进去，启动了车的发动机，然后一路向北开了过去。

 

最后，不可避免的，Jared累了。Jared本来就筋疲力尽了，不管是身体还是心灵，而刚才的反抗让Jared丧失了更多的力气。所以Jared安静了，缩在笼子里的角落里暗暗抹着眼泪。他知道自己完蛋了，已经被宣告死刑了。他将永远被困在这里，直到这个恶魔找到新的皮囊或者死亡，而他至死也再也不能控制自己的身体。更可怕的是，他不知道这个恶魔会对他做什么。因为他现在纯粹是他的玩物了。

 

他想起猎人的话语，那让Jared更加颤抖着哭泣，为未来感到绝望。更可悲的是，在这种情况下，他甚至都不能够决定自己的生死。

 

Jared的泪水只有这么多，到最终，Jared也不得不哭够了。他变得麻木起来，只是呆呆的望着的一个方向，看着那个恶魔的背影操控着自己的身体。有些无聊的他意识到了一些无关紧要的事情，比如说，恶魔是有一个‘背影’的。而且那背影不像Jared，是完全另外一个人的样子。Jared从来不知道恶魔会有实体，Jared一直以为他们都只是一团丑恶至极的黑烟。

 

但似乎不是如此，至少在心灵的状态下，他能看到这个恶魔的背影，看到他身体的轮廓，与暗金色的短发。如果他愿意转过身来的话，他或许还能看到他的正脸。但Jared也不确定他是更想要去看一看，还是这辈子都别看到。

 

他们一路向北，期间没有交换一句话，恶魔也从来没有做出其他动作，只是专心的开着车。对于恶魔来说，他可真是太沉闷了。Jared疲惫的睡过去之前，他模糊的大脑里这样评价着。

 

 

***

 

 

“干得漂亮，Jensen！”

 

一句夸赞惊醒了Jared，他呜咽着，揉着眼睛翻了个身。但周围吵闹的声音很快便让Jared无法继续睡下去了。他想要站起来，却顶到了头顶的栏杆，这让他想起来了自己被附身了这个事实，而此刻他正住在心灵的笼子里。

 

那让Jared经历了又一次小型惊恐发作，但没有人理会他的痛苦，反而Jared是那个被动听着恶魔们交谈的那个。他看着这个恶魔操控着他的身体与别的恶魔交谈，在一个没有Jared想象中特殊的地方，只是一间普通酒吧的包间。

 

“这个家伙的身体状态很不好。”他听到占领自己身体的恶魔回应，他的声音听起来和自己不一样，更低更严肃，但却很温柔，并不像其他恶魔那样尖利刺耳，从骨子里泛着邪恶的感觉，“我不知道，或许我得准备他一段时间。在此之前是谁负责他的？怎么把他搞成这个样子。”

 

“你跟我说呢，你是第一个成功附身他的。”对面的恶魔喝着啤酒，整个人都是毫不在乎的态度。有脱衣舞郎在助兴着他们，房间中的其他人——应该也是恶魔——毫无廉耻的大笑大叫着，“或许是Winchester那些混小子搞的鬼，或许是天使，他身上带着加护。上帝知道我们牺牲了多少人在他身上，不过不管怎么样，这场仗我们赢了，Jensen。Lilith大人会非常满意的。”

 

“谢谢。”附身他的恶魔——现在Jared知道了，他的名字叫Jensen——并没有听出来有多兴奋，他只是简单回应道。在对方恶魔递过来一杯酒的时候，Jensen婉拒了。

 

过了一会，他听到那恶魔继续说。“所以？你是打算亲自和Lilith大人汇报，还是让我们来？我并不想抢你的功劳，这可是个大功劳，你自己去的话，或许能要来更多的——”

 

“按程序汇报吧，我还有其他任务在身。”Jensen不温不火地回答到，那恶魔撅起嘴来，点了点头，“这个身体状态实在太糟糕了，根本就不行，我必须赶在时间之前尽快准备好他。”

 

“Jensen，Jensen，永远的工作狂。”恶魔大笑起来，大口嚼着零食吧唧着嘴。远处的几个人已经上演起了现场表演，Jared根本数不清楚是有四个人还是五个人赤身裸体地纠缠在一起，“你太认真了，伙计！虽然Ruby是个纯粹的婊子，但那个Sam·Winchester已经上套了，自从他哥死之后那家伙就完全崩溃了，就算那个什么Dean回来了也没什么鬼用。所以有很大可能根本用不到这个家伙。反正他也只不过是Lucifer大人的备选而已。放轻松，享受生活！”

 

“上级给了我命令，我就会完成。”Jensen回答道，恶魔发出一声嗤声摇了摇头。仿佛觉得Jensen实在太无聊了，跟这个脑袋不开窍的家伙无话可说。但是Jensen完全没有被他影响到，只是继续确认道，“所以，你知道这件事了？那我下一步会去科罗拉多。希望你能够及时跟我跟进Winchester兄弟的情况，我不想进入他们的势力范围圈。”

 

恶魔已经心不在焉了，他舔着嘴唇看着那边玩得火热，只是摆了摆手点头。“嗯，嗯，知道了。”恶魔模糊地说。Jensen再次确认了一遍，得到了肯定回答之后，Jensen站起来告辞。恶魔已经完全没在听他说话了。Jensen转身离开。

 

在还没有走远的时候，Jared听到后面有声音说道。“跟你说了那家伙根本不正常，他当婊子都当惯了，跟咱们不一样。”然后是一阵子稀稀落落的嗤笑。

 

Jared的目光移动到那个恶魔的背影身上，既然他都听到了，他确信Jensen也听得分分明明。

 

 

***

 

 

令Jared吃惊的是，这个叫做Jensen的恶魔？从来没对他做任何过分的事。

 

比起之前他遇到的所有恶魔，该死，甚至比起一些混蛋的人类，Jensen都太过于好了。他们开车去了科罗拉多，停下来的第一件事就是为这副身体进行了得体的包扎。Jensen甚至设定很多份闹钟，从什么时候吃三餐，到什么时候吃药，到什么时候睡觉，Jensen将Jared的身体活得井井有条，甚至比从前的Jared还要爱惜这副身体。

 

Jared发现Jensen是个非常恪守规则的恶魔。这听起来或许有些怪，但Jensen就是对于人类来说也是非常自律的那种了：他有着一个活动清单，每天晚上也会做明天的计划，恪守着时间表，做完之后就会挑勾。Jared跟着Jensen看过那份清单，如果Jared不知道他是恶魔的话，Jared或许真的会以为他是一个尽职尽责的公司职员。

 

该死的，按照Jensen这种努力的态度，他大概会是副经理或者总经理那种位置的职员了。

 

Jared甚至没有见过这么努力的人类——他的意思是，Jensen从来都不休息，从来。当然了，Jensen会为了这个身体的健康运转而睡眠或者锻炼，但Jared从来没有见过Jensen去做些娱乐自己的事，甚至就只是看一会电视什么的。Jared唯一见过Jensen可以广泛意义称得上‘娱乐’的时候是当他暂时真的无事可做的时候，那个时候Jensen的选择就是发呆，他会点上一杯咖啡看窗外，一直看着，直到他有事做为止。

 

真让人震惊竟然会有这种恶魔的存在，因为，恶魔被称为恶魔，就是因为他们是堕落的人类，不是吗？暴躁戏谑，冷血残暴，烧杀抢掠，吃喝嫖赌什么的。但Jensen的所作所为可离堕落要远得多了，他看起来非常上进，就算是人类来说，他也是算是精英那类的人了。

 

就是因为如此的Jensen，三个月之后，Jared终于决定开口，和他说说话。

 

 

***

 

 

“嘿……嘿，你好。”

 

在Jensen占领这具身体之后的三个月左右的时候，在Jensen又陷入了‘咖啡+发呆’的时光里的时候。为自己加油打气了整整两天的Jared终于鼓起了勇气，颤颤巍巍的对着那背影打了个招呼。

 

不是说Jared有多胆小，因为不管Jensen看起来有多和其他恶魔不一样，但是该死的那是只恶魔，实打实的，有超能力的，无恶不作的恶魔。你不知道什么样的话会惹怒他，也不知道做了什么就会让他性格大变。你甚至什么都不用做，他都能把你折磨的生不如死。他听过猎人说过，也亲眼见过恶魔离去之后剩下的受害者。他们都被恶魔折磨的几乎不成人形，颤颤巍巍的感谢猎人们将他救出了苦海，哪怕他们说完这句话之后没多久就死去了。

 

所以，是的，Jared怕Jensen，真的是要怕死了。

 

而且根据Jensen之前的态度来说，他基本就是不想当Jared存在。因为他一句话都没有跟他说过，甚至没有看他一眼过，Jared有充足的理由相信Jensen根本就不愿意理他。而当一个恶魔不想做什么，你却非要违背他的想法去做什么的时候？不是个好主意，Padalecki。Jared听到有个声音在心里警告着自己。

 

但他真的是想说说什么。因为他不仅无聊到透顶了，他也有太多的疑问，更重要的是，Jensen的性格给了他的勇气。嘿，Jared是个人类，人类是群体动物，人类想要跟别人交谈，建立联系，你能怨Jared在沉默了三个月之后想要说说话吗？

 

所以当Jensen忽视他的时候，Jared又吸了口气，再次尝试到：“….你好？”Jared小心翼翼地说。

 

Jensen还是没有理他，他只是低头抿了口咖啡。Jared停顿了很久，才找到勇气继续说道。“你叫做Jensen，对吗？我听到…听到别人那么叫你。”Jensen犹豫地开口，Jensen没有任何反应，还是那个相同的背影，“我…我是Jared！虽然你知道我的名字对吧。因为你这个月一直在用这个名字，我的意思是，额，住旅馆的时候，你跟别人介绍自己的时候，额，就算是现在咖啡的纸杯上也写着我的名字，所以….额。”

 

“我不想做什么，你….你别紧张。”Jared首先澄清道，他已经思考这段对话思考了好几天了，“而且，我能做什么呢？哈哈。我只是，额，想跟你说说话。反正你现在看起来也没有在做什么，所以，我就在想，我们可以聊聊天什么的啊，对不对？你觉得这是不是个好主意？”

 

Jared紧张地等待着，哪怕他现在没有个真正的心脏了，他还是觉得自己心脏扑通扑通跳得非常快。

 

Jared一直看着那个背影，但是Jensen别说说话了，动都没有动过，就像他听不到他说话一样——或许是真的，他真的听不到他说话，或许恶魔有个什么‘屏蔽’键什么的，Jared心酸的想——还是在喝着咖啡。

 

所以Jared低低地说，自言自语着：“看来不是个好主意了，好吧。”

 

Jensen的手机震动了。Jensen立刻接了起来，把咖啡杯扔到一边，踏上了新的旅程。

 

 

***

 

 

又是一个月，过了那么久之后，Jensen终于跟他说了话。

 

虽然那个时候Jared宁愿他不要说话，因为Jared在尖叫，疯狂地挣扎着。他晃动着笼子的栏杆，高声大喊着，想要把自己的声音传出去。他踢打着笼子的边缘，眼泪擒在眼眶里，高声大喊着，让Jensen不要这么做。

 

Jensen接到了一个新任务。终于在四个月后，Jensen作为一个恶魔的真面目开始显露出来。因为在过去的四个月里，Jensen过得跟个修养生息的素食养生家一样。每天做的事情都非常健康。但在四个月之后，当另外一个恶魔对Jensen说‘我相信这个家伙的身体经过你四个月的调养后已经痊愈了’的时候，Jensen开始被分配起了任务。

 

第一个任务就是杀人。

 

不只是一般的人，而是猎人，‘Winchester兄弟的交往圈之一’。从Jared听到Jensen的这个任务开始，他就开始疯狂的喧闹，用自己微弱的努力去反抗他。但是Jensen从头到尾都忽略了他，他找了很多的资料，研究的很完全，准备的非常充分。

 

所以，当Jensen那天以“Sam·Winchester”的身份和那个人接触的时候，年长的猎人没有发现任何异样。因为就算是Sam和他也不是经常见面。Jensen用着Sam常挂着的友善表情说明了‘Dean那家伙泡妞不知道跑到哪里去了’，还和老猎人装模作样的讨论着‘当时Dean死去的时候自己有多难过’，以及什么‘天使，66个封印，Lucifer’什么的东西。Jared有从其他猎人那里听过基本的内容，也知道自己和Sam·Winchester长得一模一样（该死的天使，该死的命运），但他并没有那么了解细节。而在他如今高度紧张的现在，他根本一个字都没有听进去。

 

Jared双手都是汗，眼睛大睁着，心跳到了嗓子眼。他看着Jensen慢慢将话题引到了一个‘棘手的案子’上，然后又劝说‘他们一起行动’，还说‘已经联系Dean了，很快他们就可以汇合’。老猎人似乎完全相信了，只是说自己要去准备一下，Jared呼吸乱成一团，他紧张的看着Jensen和老猎人暂时分别，踏上了不同的路。

 

Jensen赢了，他成功杀了那个猎人，用Jared的手亲手杀的。但过程并不顺利：经验丰富的老猎人发现了其中的异样。Jensen被圣水伤害了，也被困在了恶魔陷阱中间。老猎人念着驱魔咒，Jared能够感受到Jensen在自己身体里震荡起来，眼前的背影也弯下了腰痛苦的呜咽出声。而Jared选择了这个时候从内部反抗，想尽快把Jensen从身体里赶出去。他大声尖叫着，踢打着笼子，有那么一瞬间，那个笼子也真的松动了。

 

或许是真的情况危急，一直采取忽视政策的Jensen终于对Jared的反抗和吼叫产生了反应。四个月来，这个恶魔终于转过身来面对了他，指着他大声命令道，那声音几乎带着怪物的咆哮。

 

“——你闭嘴！”

 

Jared愣住了，一大部分原因是因为这是他第一次看到这个恶魔的脸——是的，确实，那是张非常好看的脸，Jared不得不承认，如果他在其他情况下遇到这张脸，他说不定上是会心跳加速的，甚至会上去搭讪——但此刻他愣住的原因不是因为那个，而是因为，他见过他。

 

好吧，理论上说，他不是见过‘他’，这个恶魔，应该说Jared见过这张脸。那是很久之前在救了他的猎人说起‘他长得有多像Sam·Winchester’时的事了。猎人拿出了照片给Jared看，给他看他和Sam‘就是一个模子刻出来的’，并指着Sam旁边的人说，‘这是他的哥哥Dean，Dean·Winchester’。

 

这个恶魔，Jensen，和Dean·Winchester长得一模一样。

 

这个巧合让Jared一下子愣住了，他怔住了，不太清楚为什么他和Jensen，天啊，这到底是为什么？Dean和Sam？Jared知道他们在一个什么毁天灭地的大事上非常重要。所有人，天使，恶魔，都在追着他们，但是——为什么？他们为什么长得这么像那两个兄弟？

 

而就在他愣住的一刹那，Jensen选择了另外一种方法诱骗了老猎人：他呜咽着，说出了老猎人的秘密，关于他的女儿失踪什么的事，然后又说了一些谎言。老猎人停下来了，双目圆睁，看起来非常骇人，就像是摸了龙的逆鳞。

 

之后一切发生的很快，当老猎人被Jensen迷惑，把Jensen从恶魔陷阱了放了出来，只为了‘他的女儿在哪里’的情报，而Jensen所做的只有一刀捅进了老猎人的胸膛。

 

“不——！！！！！！！！”看着对方渐渐放大失神的瞳孔，Jared终于反应过来了，他撕心裂肺的大喊着，敲打着笼子。泪水从脸上滑了下来，他气得变了声音，“你为什么这么做？！！！！你有什么资格这么做？！！！你为什么杀人！！！！！！！！住手！！！！快住手！！！！！”

 

Jensen没有回应Jared了。他只是在那个黑夜里看着老猎人身体，平息着自己的呼吸。

 

Jared看不到Jensen的表情，他只是哭着，喊着，咒骂着，但是突然间，Jared不再哭了。因为他看到Jensen俯下身来将尸体抬了起来，近乎是庄重的将他如此抬到了墓地。Jensen沉默着亲手为他支起了木架，然后便将准备好的汽油和盐放在了旁边。

 

Jared怔忪着看着Jensen将十字架放到了老猎人的双手之间，默默的念着祷告文，就像是葬礼上的神父一般。Jared泪眼朦胧着，看着哪怕那些祷告让Jensen全身痛苦得瑟缩，Jensen还是念完了他们。

 

然后，Jensen点了一把火。两个人看着猎人的身体慢慢消逝在了那火焰之后。Jensen站在那里低着头，似乎是在哀悼一般。很快他又抬起头来，看着那火焰和灰烬喧嚣而上，消散在了寂静的夜里。

 

他们都沉默着，直到Jared听到Jensen轻声开口。

 

“愿你的灵魂在主的怀抱里得到安息，然后和你的女儿团聚，阿门。”

 

 

***

 

 

那之后，对于Jared来说，Jensen越来越像是个迷了。

 

Jensen的全身上下都是秘密，从最简单的，他的样貌，到他的行为方式，他的说话方式，甚至到他娱乐方式。他与恶魔这个群体似乎格格不入，但他又会完成每一个上级派下来的任务。他依旧固执的不和Jared说一个字，也还是会在没有正事做的时候在咖啡店的窗前发呆。

 

有时Jared不禁去想，Jensen应该其实很寂寞。因为Jensen没有朋友，没有家人，也没有爱人。这个世界上没有和他链接的人，他有的只是永远不停止的任务和上级的命令。Jensen的生活里没有阳光，他从来没有放松过，也没有喜欢做的事，甚至，他都没有真正笑过，哪怕是发出那种尖锐的恶魔邪笑。他有过的只是完成任务时那得体礼貌的微笑。

 

但是谁知道呢，或许对于一个恶魔来说，这是最平常不过的生活方式了。他不能用人类的思维去度量恶魔的生活方式，对吗？就像他觉得小猫小狗也活得挺无聊的，每天就是吃吃睡睡，晒着太阳打上一生的滚。说不定对于Jensen来说，这根本没什么值得难过的，反而像Jared想象那样的生活，Jensen会难受的恨不得杀光人才好。

 

而关于杀人，Jared也发现了更多。Jensen是一个纯粹的命令导向性恶魔，也就是说，他从不会因为好玩或者是邪念去攻击谁，事实上，他在日常生活上一直秉承着那个温柔的秉性。只有在上级命令他去杀谁，去折磨谁，他才会去完成那个任务。

 

Jensen一直是个迷，直到那个恶魔会议的召开，Jared终于掀开了Jensen恶魔秘密的一角。

 

那是个统筹会议一般的大会，来了多多少少几千个恶魔，他们就像人类一样租了一个大型会场，而Lilith大人今天也会参加这次会议。入场的时候，恶魔们窸窸窣窣的互相交谈，手里拿着门口派发的地狱杂志，相互夸耀着今年的工作业绩和想出来的特别娱乐方式。他们大笑着，友好的和对方拍肩，击掌，调情，让Jared觉得真的像是个大型公司的集体年会。

 

好吧，看来组织性是哪里都需要，甚至是地狱。Jared暗暗得腹诽。

 

而Jensen只是一个人坐在了最后排的角落位置，将手里的东西放在了自己座位旁，不让别人坐在他身边。他没有和任何人问好，只是低着头翻看起了杂志，Winchester兄弟的消息自然又占据了头版头条。Jared看到那两张相似的脸就觉得自己物理上感到脸疼，但Jensen只是继续翻动着，跳过了（变态的）娱乐版块之后，直接去看一些数据报告和新闻。

 

“那家伙真的把那个备选皮囊附身啦？”Jared的注意力被小声的闲聊占据了去，“真是太凑巧了，你没觉得吗？我记得他长得跟那个Dean一模一样吧？”

 

“对，一模一样，Alaster对比过，忘了吗？他把他们两个人的脸皮都撕下来了，好好对比研究过一番，那真的是一模一样，我见过实物。”

 

这句话让Jared抖了一下，等等，什么？撕下来脸皮对比过，那是什么意思？！他们又开了几句玩笑（“温家兄弟乱伦这回真成真了，哈哈哈！”），就把话题转移了，但整个对话都让Jared感到非常不舒服，但Jensen没有什么反应，就跟没有听到一般的翻动了书页。

 

大会很无聊，就跟学生会全体大会一样的无聊。Lilith还穿着自己的小小皮囊，坐在椅子上摇晃着腿分配着任务。虽然任务的名字都很恐怖（你去杀谁，你去折磨谁，你去跟天使打前哨站，第XX道封印打破的任务交给你），但是听多了真的还是无聊。Jared刚开始还每听到就嫌恶的皱眉头，直到后来无趣的打起了哈欠。

 

不知道过了多久，可能有两个小时之后，Lilith才突然用她甜甜的声音说道。“哦对了，听说我的私人玩具最近做的不错来着。我的小玩偶，你在哪呀？我没有看到你。”

 

“我在这里，女士。”在Jared意料之外的，Jensen突然回应了。Jared瞪大着眼睛，听着Jensen非常平静的回复了别人叫他‘玩具’的称呼，甚至挥了挥手引起Lilith的注意力。

 

整个会场都静得可怕，而Lilith的目光则让Jared整个人突然紧张的汗如雨下。哪怕Lilith不是真的在看着他，但仅是那纯洁又满是邪恶的大眼睛就给了Jared极大的压力。只看Lilith大大的笑了起来，一个小女孩的笑容。“哦，瞧瞧我的好宝宝。他做到了，他穿着Lucifer大人的替代皮囊，真是太棒了。”Lilith的声音甜甜的，但那让Jared不寒而栗。

 

“谢谢，是您的教导方式有方。”Jensen语气平稳的回答到，甚至说是机械的。

 

“哦，我太怀念了，我们在一起的日子。”Lilith在椅子上晃来晃去，撅起嘴巴来看着Jensen，“那么多玩具里，我最喜欢你了。Alaster当初借走你的时候，我超不乐意的。但是为了我们的大计划，我只好放手了。告诉我你们做的不错，要不然就真的太不值得了。”

 

“是的，女士。Dean·Winchester的破坏步骤虽然很缓慢，但是最后成功了，第一道封印被打破也是证明。Alaster先生对此有详细的报告书。”

 

“嗯嗯，没错，要不是你们这么努力，Lucifer大人的计划也不会那么成功进行。”Lilith依旧说着，晃着自己短短的两条腿，“虽然你在破坏John·Winchester上面没发挥什么用，真开心你在Dean上成功了，你要是再失败的话，我都不知道该惩罚你了。你知道，我在你身上的创意都快用光了啊。”

 

Jared打了个寒颤，感觉自己呼吸都制住了。这是什么意思？！Jared感觉自己的内在整个都冰冷起来，紧紧缩成一团，让他感到一阵阵的反胃。

 

“那么，我的小可爱，告诉我这个皮囊，嗯…”Lilith翻阅着档案看了看，然后说道，“Jared·Pada….什么Pada的，这个皮囊的进展，如何？”

 

“是的，女士。”当听到自己名字时，Jared从头到脚发了个颤，心跳到了要蹦出来的地步。而Jensen恭敬地回答道，“在之前的几个月中，这副皮囊毁坏的很严重，我用了4个月修复。在最近几个月来，在Astaroth先生的指导下，我在为这副皮囊进行体能性训练，预计在半年之后应该会进行恶魔血适应，很快将会调试为适合Lucifer大人使用的皮囊。”

 

Lilith点了点头，似乎很满意，她的笑容非常灿烂。“那里面的灵魂现在怎么样啦？有没有被毁掉？如果Sam·Winchester那边失败的话，Lucifer大人可不希望在这个什么….Jared，身上再浪费时间，你明白吗？”

 

Jared吞咽了一口，全身冒着冷汗，然后他便听Jensen含糊地说道。“是的，女士，Jared·Padalecki将不会成为障碍。”

 

Lilith并没有介意Jensen这句话，而是又点了点头，又露出那种受伤又惋惜的表情。“哎呀，你现在怎么变得这么听话呀，还这么有效率。我好失望哦，我好怀念你以前不听话的时候，好想再听听你的哭声呢，你做的这么完美，我都找不到理由玩我最心爱的大玩具了，怎么办呀Jenny。”

 

Jared整个人都僵住了，我的上帝老天爷，耶稣基督，这他妈是什么鬼，我的天啊。Jensen都经历了什么啊。这个对话让Jared全身的汗毛都炸了起来，对于他们对话背后的含义，Jared想都不敢想。

 

“若您需要的话，我会议之后将会与您一起离开。”Jared能感到Jensen暗暗的抖了一下，真的是非常轻微的颤抖了一下。如果不是和他处于一个身体里，Jared可能也不会知道。他确信别人也完全不会发现，“您的愿望便是我存活的一切，女士。”

 

Lilith嘟着嘴想了一会，然后耸了耸肩。“以后再说吧，最近比较忙。Ruby那边因为天使的干涉慢了不少，不先忙正事不行呢。”Lilith大大叹了口气，便将档案放在了一边，拿起了另外一个，单方面结束了对话，“嗯，然后是关于天使Castiel的事，谁是负责这一部分的？啊，你要——”

 

Jensen沉默了下来，而Jared则瞪着眼睛看着他的背影，根本无法平复自己恐惧的呼吸。

 

 

***

 

 

“你曾经是个人类，是不是？”

 

又是一个百无聊赖的下午，Jensen依旧喝着咖啡对着窗外的人群发呆。酝酿了几天的Jared终于又开口了，在这安静的环境里那声音听着沙哑又破碎。而Jensen只是给了他一个一成不变的背影。

 

“我听说过…..我知道Dean的事。”Jared吞咽了一口，决定继续说道，哪怕Jensen不愿意回复他，他也必须要说，再不说他真的要爆炸了，“我听过猎人的流言，说他在地狱里受尽折磨……然后他折磨了别人，暂时变成了恶魔。直到那个天使….有个天使，把他救了出来。然后…..我，我也知道…人类会堕落成恶魔，然后……”

 

“你也受了折磨，对不对？我不知道原因，是不是因为，你长得像Dean？就像是我必须经历什么乱七八糟的….父母死亡，朋友们也，然后被恶魔追捕…就像Sam那样。”想到往事，Jared哽噎了一下，他抿了抿嘴唇继续道，“恶魔也…因为你长得像Dean？所以你受到了非人的折磨，最后成为了恶魔。因为他们的什么该死的计划？”

 

Jared继续说道，他双手抓着栏杆，盯着那个岿然不动的背影。“我不知道你受了什么样的折磨，天啊，我都不敢想象你受过什么样的折磨。”Jared的声音在颤抖，他脑袋里的幻想场景已经足够让他吓得反胃了，但Jared知道，真相只会比他的想象更加可怕。毕竟，连把整张脸皮撕下来都不是什么大事，那Jared的幻想也就能这样了，他的想象力真的不发达。Jared吸了一口气，感觉喉咙苦涩的发痛，“我不知道你那时候有多无助，有多痛苦，你一定受过比我多很多的苦，我的意思是…..我很抱歉，对你受过的折磨，我真的很抱歉，非常抱歉。”

 

Jensen没有回应他，他只是一直盯着窗外，仿佛完全放空了自己。“但是…..”Jared又吸了一口气，他紧紧抓着栏杆，看着那个栏杆，“请不要放弃希望。请不要…不要让他们得逞了，让他们胜利了。我知道我没有立场这么说，我根本不理解你有多痛苦。我知道这样放弃对你来说更简单，你把自己保护起来，只去完成他们的命令，根本不再思考….我是说，这么多个月，我一直在你身边。除了完成任务之外，你什么都不做。”

 

“但是…..想想他们在让你做什么，拜托了。”Jared恳求道，Jensen根本动也没有动，就跟以前一样，似乎没有听见Jared的话，“他们想要释放Lucifer，天啊，天启，你敢相信吗。整个世界都要毁灭了，而你在帮助他们。所有人都会死，人类会灭亡。你真的知道自己在做什么吗？拜托了…请你再好好想一想，好吗？”

 

Jared等待了一会，意识到Jensen没有任何话想回应他，他就只能继续说道。到了最后，那就像是自言自语。“我知道你没有完全变成恶魔，我知道你的内心深处还是个人类，你只是把他锁了起来，因为你不想再受到伤害…..我知道你其实是个很温柔的人，如果没有命令的话，你不会伤害任何人。”Jared的眼眶红了，为了Jensen的命运而感到哀伤，“而且，你看。”Jared惨惨的笑了笑，“就算命令告诉你，要折磨我什么的，你也没有对我做任何事，因为你很温柔。你知道….你知道我会面临什么，因为你经历过。所以你，哪怕你自己没有意识到，你想要……怎么说呢，保护我。好吧大概是我自作多情了，你可能就是懒得做而已。但是…不管怎么样，还是谢谢你。虽然我…虽然我这几个月也不是说特别开心，但我也没有受到伤害，谢谢你。”

 

然后Jensen动了，Jared充满期望的抬起头来。但是Jensen只是朝他伸出了手指，起初Jared没有明白那是什么意思，但很快他发现，他发不出声音了。

 

Jared惊恐的捂着自己的脖子，想要发出声音，但是他做不到。而与此同时，Jensen操控着Jared的身体离开了咖啡厅，将纸杯咖啡扔进了垃圾桶里。

 

他依旧一眼都没有看Jared。

 

 

***

 

 

Jensen真正意义上跟他说话是在一个雨天。

 

那天他们从怀俄明州一路南行，先是去了科罗拉多，然后是新墨西哥，直到Jared到了他的家乡，德克萨斯。他们都沉默着，只听着雨刷一次次的刷来刷去。Jensen甚至逗不喜欢放歌听，只有那些雨滴敲打在车窗上，噼里啪啦的作响。

 

Jared也沉默着，应该说是发着呆。Jensen并没有夺走他的声音太久，只到了让Jared明白他该闭嘴的地步。所以Jared闭嘴了，因为他知道这样的自己是无法劝服Jensen的。他想起高中时学过的课文，说战后的士兵需要很久的心理治疗才有可能去释怀一点过去的经历，而Jensen受过的伤害？成千上百倍的痛苦。他没有任何理由会被Jared的几句话说服。

 

所以Jared也就是躺在笼子的角落里发呆着。他已经被关了太久了，很快也感受到了那种麻木和空白。Jared有时候想，这大概就是Jensen感受到的。空白。放弃总是比反抗要轻松很多，而且当你真的放弃的时候，其实比你想象中简单：你就只要接受现实就好了。接受你的命运，接受你的世界已经崩塌，也接受人类世界将会毁灭的事实

 

何况，当你这么呆着的时候，你会慢慢觉得，其实世界毁灭又有什么关系。没有天启人类也总要灭亡的，连太阳在几十亿年之后也会坍塌，膨胀，然后爆炸，变成一片尘埃，任何东西都不是永恒的。所以或早或晚，世界都会毁灭的，所以为何还要拯救他呢，又有什么意义呢。

 

所以，是的，Jared也就如此放弃了，因为这样的确更简单。他和Jensen，放弃版了的Sam和Dean，但同时，Jared又在期待着那两个真正重要的人，永远都不要放弃希望。

 

就在这个时候，Jensen的方向盘突然打了个转，驶下了公路。Jared抬起眉毛，有些好奇的看着Jensen在小路上开着，然后又是几个小时，他们到了一个镇子里。Jensen买了一大捧花，鲜艳的五彩缤纷着。

 

这不在Jensen的计划列表里。Jared感兴趣的看着Jensen将花放好，又往郊外开去，很快Jensen便拿起花束，在雨中缓缓下了车。

 

Jared很快意识到了，这里是墓园。Jensen沉默着，在墓碑间寻找着专属于他的寄托。他最终找到了，而那是一个墓群。Jared从墓碑上刻的年份推测来看，这些人都是前前后后死去的。大部分有着同一个姓氏：Ackles。

 

Jensen走过每一个墓碑，倾身抚摸上面的烫金字，折断那些长得太过于茂盛的树枝和野草。Jensen没有说一句话，只是最后走到了一个墓前，将花束放了下来，吻了吻墓碑。那是属于一对夫妻的墓碑，照片上的他们笑得漂亮。

 

Jensen在雨中站了太久，然后，突然间，他开口了。

 

“….嗨，父亲，母亲。”Jensen的声音平静，静谧，甚至说太安静了，在雨声中那么轻，“你们可能没办法认出来我了，我是Jensen。”

 

简单的一句话，让Jared突然泪如雨下。他捂住了自己的嘴，霎那间想起了太多。他想起自己的父母，想起自己的朋友们，又想起来Jensen的遭遇，想到了Jensen可能经历过的事情了。一切物是人非了，他想前来祭奠，但Jensen甚至都没有属于自己的身体了。他还要去告诉自己的爸爸妈妈自己是谁，因为他们会不认得他，认不出来他是他们的儿子。

 

这太痛了，让Jared几乎哭出声来。他制止住了自己，但他应该是被Jensen听到了。因为突然间，Jensen回过头来了。

 

Jared的呼吸制住了，因为这么久了，Jensen从来没有回过头来过，上次回过头来还是凶神恶煞的。而如今，他看了过来，完全的面无表情。但他真的是在认真看着Jared了，让Jared也有机会去好好看看他。那是双漂亮的臻绿色眸子，哪怕没有阳光也是那么璀璨着，那双翡翠绿般的眸子里藏着森林的静谧，湖水的幽深。他们就这么对视着，Jared整个人都僵在了那里，只是眨了眨眼睛，又一滴泪落了下来。

 

Jared不敢说话，只是轻声抽噎了一下。Jensen用眼神打量着Jared，似乎第一次意识到Jared的存在。他们就这样互瞪了一会，直到Jensen终于开口了，这么久来，他终于对Jared说了第一句话。

 

“.…..你为什么要哭？”Jensen似乎真的很疑惑，他的声音很有磁性，却又很温柔，听着就让人感到丝丝的温暖坠在胸中，“你不认识他们中任何一个人。”

 

Jared大概用了10秒钟才从震惊中反应过来，这个恶魔在跟他说话，而他需要回一些话给他。“因为….因为你。”Jared不知道说什么，因为他就是想哭，就是此情此景让他想哭。但Jared一想到这个，又潸然泪下，“因为你的经历…你，你变成这个样子…”Jared无法表达清楚自己的意思，只是又哭了起来。

 

“.…”Jensen没有转回身，而是依旧充满迷惑的看着Jared，“你也不认识我。”Jensen宣布着这个事实。

 

“我知道我不认识你，但是，但是…..我就是能感受到你的痛苦，哪怕只是一点点。而且…我跟你呆了快半年的时间了，我…..”Jared语无伦次着，把眼睛哭得红红的。

 

Jensen有些不可思议的望着他看，打量着他，最后说道：“你是个心肠软人。”Jensen简洁地说，似乎不适应这样和他皮囊的灵魂说话，“你可怜我。”Jensen用肯定句说。

 

“我不是可怜你！”Jared立刻否认，因为这是实话，他有什么立场去可怜Jensen？他们根本就是同病相怜，或许以后的Jared就是现在的Jensen，或许从前的Jensen就是如今的Jared，他们有什么资格可怜对方？“只是….我想到很多事，然后你，因为你….”

 

Jared的眼泪止不住，他捂住了脸。“因为你根本不哭，所以，所以我替你哭…..”

 

Jared不知道Jensen什么反应了，因为他捂住了眼睛大哭了起来，他哭得很伤心，为了所有事。为了他自己，为了Jensen，为了这个该死的命运，为了自己受到的痛苦，为了自己的无能为力，为了那些为了求得生存而不得不体现的卑微，为了人类的弱小，为了那对可怜的兄弟，为了这该死操蛋的一切。

 

Jensen也沉默了，不知道过了多久，直到Jensen移动了步子，他离开的时候什么也没有说。

 

 

***

 

 

而在那之后似乎再没发生什么重要的事了，平和的让Jared本以为生活就会这么下去了呢，直到那些天使拜访了他们。

 

这期间两个人也一直没有交谈。Jared和Jensen从他人那里听说了世界的变化：Lucifer已经从牢笼中解放出来，Lilith死亡。Lucifer选择Sam为皮囊，而Michael选择Dean，但兄弟俩拼死抵抗。世界即将迎来天启，Jensen前不久也收到了来自于Lucifer的直接命令：为这具皮囊进行恶魔血适应。

 

Lucifer没有想象中的恐怖，事实上，他看起来比Lilith，还有其他恶魔要和蔼多了，但Jared知道越狡猾的人越像是无害的笑脸猫。Lucifer很温暖的问候了他们，夸赞了Jensen的努力，也和头脑里的Jared进行了对话（Jared全程都缩在笼子里被动听着Lucifer的动人演讲，事实上，那还挺令人信服的，如果Jared不知道同意Lucifer就等于世界毁灭的话。所幸Lucifer没有为难他，因为按Lucifer话说，Sam·Winchester才是他最喜爱的。），Lucifer似乎还有很多准备工作要做，所以那次会面时间非常短，只有十几分钟的时间。

 

而Jensen已经准备好遵从Lucifer的命令了，就在Jensen从医院里偷来装备，准备好原料，知晓了医疗常识，准备对Jared进行输血的时候。Jared被一阵强光迷了双眼，刺耳的声音镇痛了他的耳膜，让他捂住了耳朵。就在这时，他听到了Jensen倒吸了一口凉气。

 

“下贱的秽物！”他听到翅膀扑闪的声音，然后便是掷地有声的正义声音。Jared瞪大了眼睛，仪器被打翻了，Jensen连连的往后退着，“我们知道Lucifer在谋划着什么，你们的计划已经被大天使Michael知晓了！我们此行就是来阻止你的！”

 

天使。在Jared意识到的时候Jensen已经被整个人掀到了墙上，两名天使的眼睛发着刺眼的蓝光，举着手控制着Jensen，朝他逼近。Jensen很明显害怕了，呼吸剧烈着，他想要逃跑，但是被困在了这个身体里。

 

光芒靠近了，Jensen的力量被抵消为零，笼子消失了。Jared跌落到了和Jensen同样的平面上。Jensen在不停往后退，但是现实中的身体却动不了。他很痛苦，呜咽着，全身颤抖着，很快跪了下来，很快便发出死前的那种窒息声音。他的身形在慢慢消散，而那痛苦的挣扎声几乎撕碎了Jared的心。

 

Jensen今天的计划清单上没有和别人的会面，看起来也没有人想要来救援的样子，这样下去Jensen会死的，他会被天使杀死的。只想到这点的Jared冲了过去，他没有想得更多，只是取得了身体控制权，然后不假思索的冲口而出。“不！！！！！！”Jared咆哮，拦在了Jensen身前。

 

光芒减弱了一些，有一个天使疑惑的收回了手，而另外一个人还举着手控制着Jensen。两个人互相看了一眼，其中一个正经地开口道。“人类，你为什么要维护一个恶魔？他在你的身体里寄居着，控制着你，我们不明白你的行为动机。”

 

“他不是个坏人！”Jared激烈争辩着，因为这是实话。Jensen可能做了坏事，但他不是坏人。或许他做的事足够让他去死了，但…..Jared不想看到他死。Jensen从来没有伤害过他。哪怕他可以，但是Jensen从来没有，“他受到了非人的折磨，他没有办法！他从来没有做过过分的事，他是被逼无奈的！！”

 

天使皱紧眉头。“没有恶魔是纯净的，他们都污秽不堪。”天使庄重地说道，Jared因为自己在做的事而不停吞咽——上帝啊，他在和天使争吵，天使！——“你看起来已被恶魔的思维迷乱了心神，我们不能同意你的决定。”

 

“那是因为你们不去救他！！”Jared大喊道，全身因为害怕发着抖，但是他想到Jensen，他想到Jensen可能会因此而死，所以他必须坚持下去，“你们救了Dean·Winchester，因为他很重要，我明白——但是你们为什么不救他！如果Dean不被你们救的话，他也会成为一个恶魔了！他，Jensen他，他也很重要啊！！”

 

Jensen似乎在身后僵住了，他慢慢站了起来，Jared能感受到Jensen的目光。但Jared现在不敢回头去看，他全部注意力都给了两个天使，只见天使们又交换了一个目光，似乎在考量着Jared的话。

 

“你觉得呢？”一个天使问道，似乎在商量着是否要放过Jensen。

 

“恶魔们毁掉了Michael的备选皮囊。”另外一个天使沉思一会，回答到。Jared的心沉了下去，“我们必须也毁掉Lucifer的备选皮囊。”

 

“有一个人类灵魂在里面，我不确定这是否合适。”那个天使回复。

 

“命令就是命令，这个人类会在天堂找到他的安宁。”

 

有那么一刻，Jared感觉天使和恶魔没什么两样，或者反过来说，Jensen和天使也没什么区别。在他挣扎着，而天使将手朝他的额头按下去的时候，Jared遥远的想着。Jensen也是接受了命令去杀一个人，然后杀死他们之后，Jensen会燃起火焰。他也会念诵祷文，他也希望让那些灵魂在天堂里找到安宁。

 

【愿你的灵魂在主的怀抱里得到安息，阿门。】

 

在生命中的最后一秒，他没有闭上眼睛，而是回头看向了Jensen，Jensen也在望着他。是的，这就是他们的最终了。毫无意义，颠沛流离，受人控制的一生——

 

“——抱歉啦，小翅膀们，不是今天。”

 

Jared听到了天使们的尖叫，便赶忙回过头去看发生了什么，他便也被一阵强光闪了双眼，Jared闭上了眼睛。

 

 

***

 

 

控制消失了，Jared从墙上坠了下来，掉在了墙边。Jared不知道为何也筋疲力尽了，似乎太多超自然力量同时反映让他人类的灵魂无法承受。Jared在脑海里退了几步，大口呼吸着，就当Jared以为自己要摔倒的时候，Jensen扶住了他。

 

Jensen没有和Jared对话，甚至没有看他，他只是轻轻把Jared放在了地面上，就上前掌控了身体的控制权，不同的是，这次他没有把Jared关在笼子里。

 

与此同时，救了他们的人慢慢上前了，伴随着小跑般的碎步声。“嘿，兄弟，你还好吗？抱歉我们不能来得更——该死！”那个人突然发出了一声大喊，Jared也揉了揉眼睛，去跟进现在的情况，“Sam，Sammy！他被附身了！”

 

大概是Jensen在掌控身体权时露出了自己黑色的双眼，那脚步声又稍微退后了。Jensen慢慢扶墙站了起来，很明显他的力量也没有完全恢复。而Jared终于看到了那个人了——他有着和Jensen几乎完全相同的样貌，只是看起来比Jensen要更风尘仆仆和张扬一些。Jared猜这就是传说中的“那个Dean”了，Dean·Winchester，传奇般的人物，大天使的皮囊。

 

“这群该死的恶魔婊子，真的是无处不在！”此刻的Dean咒骂着，让Jared感觉一切都超现实了。他看了一眼此刻气喘吁吁的Jensen，又看了看眼前气势汹汹的Dean。耶稣基督，真的超现实了。Jensen似乎也因为Dean的出现而惊讶坏了，只顾着一直盯着他看。

 

而之后传来了又一阵子脚步声，另外一个人——Jared猜就是Sam了，那个传说中的人物——带着一手血跑了过来，Jared意识到角落里有一个符咒，可能就是用这个符咒驱赶走天使的。而当他认真的看向Sam时，他才意识到他们有多么相像。虽然气质上有着极大的区别，Sam也看起来比他疲惫许多，但是在样貌上，他们真的是一模一样。

 

Dean似乎也觉得有趣，在两个人之间看来看去，反而Sam没有特别大的反应，只是反手拿过了恶魔小刀。Jared能够感受到Jensen绷紧了身体，但Sam只是摆出了防御的姿势，嘴里开始流畅的念念有词到：“Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus…”

 

该死，驱魔咒！虚弱的Jensen根本受不了这种驱逐，立刻痛苦的叫喊出来。他在Jared的身体里震荡着，而Sam念得飞快，差点Jared都没有时间反应，但他还是想方设法快速的夺取控制权，赶忙喊出来。“请不要念了，请不要驱逐他！”

 

Jensen捂着脑袋，痛苦的呜咽着，全身都在颤抖，而Sam根本没有停止，他眼神坚定，一心想要把恶魔驱逐出去。“求你了，不要这么做！他无处可去！如果你把他驱逐的话，他会完不成任务，他会受到更多折磨的！”Jared着急地在Jensen和Sam两人之间看来看去，“我是他身体里的人类！我是Jared，请你不要驱逐他，拜托了！”

 

这下子连兄弟俩都困惑了，那目光就想是在说‘这回恶魔又在玩什么新花样？’，Sam的念诵速度慢下来了，但是过了一阵子发现Jared没有受到影响才确定说话的是人类而不是恶魔，他才真正停住了。Jared扶住了Jensen，突然觉得他们两个有种程度来说也算是相依为命的难兄难弟了。

 

“你是有什么毛病？”Dean翻了个白眼，声音乖戾地说。他听起来一点都不像Jensen，“Jared。你叫Jared，对吧？你干什么要维护一个恶魔？这是什么变态的斯德哥尔摩之类的情节吗？”

 

“他不是自愿变成恶魔的。他没有做过坏事，他不是自愿的，拜托，请你们相信我。”Jared带着恳求目光说。Sam咬住了下唇，而Dean又翻了个大大的白眼，转过了身，“他原来是人类，他是受了折磨——”

 

“哦，是吗，真是棒极了。先是Ruby，然后是他？恶魔真是连借口都找的一模一样。”Dean这么说着瞥了一眼Sam，而Sam并没有做出任何回应，只是眼神暗了暗。Dean上前了几步，非常严肃地说道，“我必须告诉你，恶魔没一个好东西。骗人就跟他们的本能一样，我们这教训可真是惨烈，所以你最好乖乖让我们把他驱逐了，免除后患。”

 

“不——不不。”如果他只是听Jensen说出那些经历的话，他现在真的可能动摇了，但是当他和Jensen生活了这半年多的时光后，他早就知道Jensen从内在里是什么样的人了。虽然这么说很奇怪，因为他们基本上没有交谈过，但Jared就是知道，他就是从他的行为里能看出来，“不一样的，虽然我不知道那个Ruby是什么样的。但这个恶魔，Jensen，他叫Jensen，Jensen是个跟你长得一模一样的人，Dean·Winchester。就像我和Sam一样。”

 

Dean哽住了，他停了下来，消化着这句话。而Jared只是继续说。“他是，我不知道，他可能是和你差不多时间下的地狱，或者更早，你知道地狱里的那些虐待…他是迫不得已的。真的。”

 

Dean的脸色因为提到了地狱而变了变，他抬起头来，目光里充满了强烈的不信任和质疑，但他似乎在思考了。Sam也皱着眉头，看着和他长相几乎一样的Jared。气氛一触即发，Jared做好了逃跑的地步。如果他们执意要伤害Jensen的话，他就会头也不回的逃跑。

 

“先离开这里吧，这里不安全。”Sam最后说道。

 

 

***

 

 

“所以，Jensen。”Dean直起腰来走开了，他刚刚正和Sam看着电脑屏幕，寻找着Jensen的资料，看起来他们找到了。Dean略微看了几眼便走了开，去小冰箱里去找啤酒喝，而Sam还在一行行认真的看着，“Jensen·Ackles？哈。”

 

Jared拘谨地坐在汽车旅馆的床位看着两个人，猎人们天生身上带着那么一股子侵略气场，让普通人和他们呆在一起就有些喘不过气来。哪怕是看起来缓和一些的Sam也是如此。Jared警惕地看着他们两个人，也看了看站在旁边的Jensen。Jensen的表情落入了空白。

 

过了一阵子，Sam看完了。“…..看起来Ackles家族遭遇了一场屠杀。”Sam的目光从怀疑变成了怜悯。Jared的感觉没有错，Sam是兄弟两个人之间更加感性一些的那个，“在一个星期里死了30几个….各种意外。这里说Jensen也死在了一场大火里。”

 

“问那家伙是和十字路口做了什么交易。”Dean靠着桌子，仰头喝了口啤酒，拿啤酒朝Jared示意了一下，手里还拿着恶魔之刃，“地狱没有办法直接把人拖下去，他一定干了什么，问他。”

 

即使对Dean的态度不满，Jared还是叹了口气，看向身旁的Jensen。而Jensen的表情立刻变得不友善起来了，他基本上是在瞪着Dean，哪怕Dean看不到。Jared意识到Dean的话让Jensen非常不舒服，所以他轻声安慰到：“Jensen。”

 

看到Jensen没有说话，并且是一直沉默着，甚至嫌恶的瞥了Jared一眼。Jared才突然意识到一个非常严重的问题：他其实并没有和Jensen，很熟。

 

是的，不知道这么几个月的相处为何让Jared觉得Jensen跟个老朋友一样了，而且Jared对Jensen的共情非常好。但事实上Jensen从来没有跟他说过几句话，也没有看过他，他和Jensen没有那么亲密，根本就是一种单方面的共情。而此时此刻Jensen的表情也证明了，Jared没有自己想象中的那么重要。

 

室内陷入了尴尬的沉默。Dean很快便意识到异常，姿势变得不那么悠闲了，Sam的目光也汇集了过来。Jared开始额头不停的冒着汗，他不安的看着Jensen，不知道该怎么做。

 

Jensen咬了一会自己的嘴唇，然后决定了什么似的推开了Jared，占据了身体的主动权。Jared能意识到恶魔的黑色眸瞳被翻开了，而这一次，Jensen的表情可不友善。“你没资格跟我这么说话，Dean·Winchester。”Jensen生气了，一直睁着自己黑色的眼睛。

 

“没资格？嘿，兄弟，你猜怎么样？我就要这么跟你说话，恶魔。”而Dean也从来没有退后的习惯，虽然Sam警告的看过来一眼，但是Dean只是玩味的耸了耸肩，抬起了眉，“别管我们长得是不是跟个双胞胎一样。你是个恶魔，这就足够说明你是个什么东西了，留你一条命纯粹是因为你身体那个人类求我们，要是我，你现在早就灰都不剩了。”

 

“咱们两个唯一的区别就是，你有个天使来救你，而我没有。”Jensen冷冷地说道，能看出来他非常愤怒，“你自己一个人根本出不来，既然是被救的，就别表现的比我高上一等。”

 

“别转移话题，我在问你怎么下去的。”Dean冷哼了一声，问道，“你肯定跟十字路口恶魔做了交易，别以为我会轻易就这么放过你。”

 

Jensen突然站了起来，Jared的身体要比Dean高，所以Jensen俯视着Dean，而Dean环起胸来，勇敢的与Jensen黑色的眸瞳对视着，甚至戏谑的挑起了眉。在一阵子的对峙之后，Jensen指向Sam冷冷地说。“如果你的弟弟被人在脖子上架着刀，对方的要求是让你做交易你会怎么做？那就是我的情况。”Jensen真的生气了，他又指向Dean说道，“我说得够清楚了吗？”

 

“所以说，你被恶魔威胁，不得已做了交易，但他们还是在你交易时间之前把你的家人和朋友…..上帝，那太糟糕了。”Sam缓和了气氛，表情中有着难过和理解。Dean观察了一下Sam的反应，肩膀也微微放松了些，感谢上帝。

 

“所以你出来后都干什么了？你难道一直就缩在Jared的身体里和他玩过家家？话说回来，你为什么会在他的身体里？”Dean的语气里还是充满了不信任。

 

“Dean，别说了。”这回Sam站起来阻止了，他走到Dean身边低声警告道，然后给了Jensen一个微笑，“我们很抱歉你经历了那些，我知道那一定非常糟糕。我听Dean描述过地狱的情况….我知道你做的事情都不是你的错。”Sam安慰道，Jensen看着Sam，还睁着自己黑色的眼睛。

 

“但是，Jensen，我可以这么叫你吗？Jensen。”Sam微笑着说道，Dean白了自己弟弟一眼，看向了一边，“现在的情况非常紧急。我的意思是，你也知道，天堂和地狱在找我们，也就意味着他们在找他，Jared。虽然我们这次及时赶到了。但是下次的话….事实上，如果你在他身边的话会更好，Jared似乎没有受过什么正规的训练。我希望你能和我们合作，保护Jared的安全，然后现在的话，只需要一些刺青和纹——”

 

“我永远，永远不会和Winchester合作。”Jensen发出厌恶的声音说道。Sam的脸色一下子变了，而Dean的肢体语言也立刻变得极有攻击性，“事实上，比起天堂和地狱，我更恨你们。”Jensen皱着眉头恶狠狠地说道。

 

Dean似乎想要反驳，但是Sam伸出手拦了下来，他抿着嘴唇，真诚地说道。“我们理解，我知道我做了很多错事…比如说，开启天启，然后还有，太过自信，被恶魔血….我知道这一切都是我造成的，我能理解你恨我。或许你也恨Dean，我不知道，因为你们长得太过于相似，所以才导致你承受了这一切？我能明白，我真的能。”Sam诚恳的看着Jensen，Jared也很紧张的在旁边听着，看着Jensen的脸，“但是我们在努力改正了，我们想要阻止它的发生。你可以随意的恨我们，这是你的自由，但是阻止这件事发生才是最重要的，不是吗？所以希望你可以帮助我们，哪怕就只是这一次——”

 

“为什么要阻止它？根本就没有意义。”Jensen冷冷地打断了他，Sam惊讶地瞪大了双眼，“哪怕没有世界毁灭，人都会死。就算世界毁灭了，好的人也会去天堂得到安息，坏的人就会坠落地狱受到折磨。在这人世间活着就是一种痛苦，世界毁灭之后所有灵魂都能够安息，这是一件好事，所以为什么要阻止？”

 

Jared制住了呼吸，他大睁着眼睛不可思议的看着Jensen，而Jensen依旧是那张面无表情的脸，没有语气的声调——而这一刻，当Jensen说出这些发言时，Jared才终于意识到了Jensen的动机。Jared没有伤害他，或者说是每天只是盯着窗外看，完成任务，不是因为他善良，或者是麻木了。

 

——根本就是完全的冷漠。

 

或许Jensen曾有颗跳动的心，但自从他变为恶魔之后，那心也跟着死去了。他不伤害Jared因为他觉得没有意义，他不去做别的是因为他完全觉得没意义。你可以说他彻底的绝望了，纯粹变得冷漠，你也可以说他消极的到了底，所以他才会杀人，所以他肯做那些被命令的事而不是直接自杀——因为他认为天堂比人间更好，所以恨不得所有人都赶快去了才好。

 

这番话直接让Sam哑口无言，很快也摇起了头，自嘲的哼了一声。“……确实，Dean。”Sam最后说道，他的目光冰冷了起来，“恶魔真的从来不能够指望。”Sam轻声说。

 

就在Jared还没有反应过来的时候，他发觉自己被不知名的力量往后拽去，那个笼子又整个锁住了他。刹那间，Dean拿着恶魔之刃刺了过来，而Jensen翻出了自己的黑色眸子伸出手去。温家兄弟立刻被推到了墙壁上，低声咒骂着。

 

但Jensen没有难为他们，他只是用力量把他们控制在那里，他谨慎的移到了门口，打开了房门。

 

“放弃吧，这样对所有人都要更简单些，他们也会更快的得到幸福。”

 

在Jensen转身离开前，他这么对温家两兄弟说道。

 

 

***

 

 

Jared感到绝望，因为他能感受到自己的身体在被灌输着恶魔血，而他毫无办法，只能够眼睁睁看的Jensen准备着自己的身体，准备献给Lucifer。

 

“真的要这么做吗，Jensen？”Jared再次轻声尝试到，自己的身体似乎对恶魔血适应不良。已经有几次产生了排斥反应。其他恶魔告诉Jensen说，那是因为Jared不是从小就灌输恶魔血的孩子，所以会需要更多的努力和时间。

 

虽然他对于Jensen的态度感到愤怒和不理解。但在内心深处，他依旧觉得Jensen不是一个坏人。事实上，Jared甚至很喜欢Jensen，他能够看出来在一切发生之前，Jensen是多么生机勃勃又温柔善良的男孩。因为哪怕他受尽了虐待，整个心都垮塌的时候，他想做的事也不是报复社会，或者堕落这类普通人会做的事，他在做的事情是‘想让所有人都更快的得到幸福，因为人间是个痛苦的地方’。

 

也就是，去天堂，这是Jensen的理解。

 

你可以说Jared被蒙蔽了心神。是的，你乍一听他的理论，你也会觉得他是个疯子，无可救药的悲观论者，冷漠到没有人性的魔鬼。但如果你跟真正的Jensen一直生活一段时间的话，你会发现他是多么恪守着这个信念，为此运转着，奋斗着。他是真的在相信这个，Jared在栏杆后面想着，他是真的觉得这样大家就不用受苦，就可以在天堂享受宁静。

 

或许，Jensen才是对的？Jared不知道，但他知道他心疼Jensen。因为有着些相似的经历，所以他非常的心疼的Jensen，他能够理解他，或许别人不能，但是他能。

 

“天堂会是个更好的地方吗？”Jared轻声问着，Jensen再次给了他那个背影。但是Jared觉得他们还是在进步的，因为Jensen现在时不时会回应他。他那次挺身而出还是起作用了，Jensen也终于松动了一些，“我是说，天使都那么糟糕，天堂会是个好地方吗？”

 

“天使不糟糕。”Jensen淡淡地回应道，他看着窗外滴落的雨滴，一切都在雨中沉静着，只有左手腕上的点滴滴滴答答着，输送着血液，“天使只是接收命令。天使更能掌控大局，知道怎么做对所有人更好。如果你觉得他们不可理喻，是因为你看得还太浅，因为你还太关心平凡小事和身边的人。”

 

“如果天使也只能够接受命令的话，那么为什么天堂就会更好呢？”

 

“哪里都会比人间更好，更要比地狱好。”

 

“你又怎么知道呢？”Jared又再次询问道，这一次，Jensen选择了沉默。

 

 

***

 

 

而就在下一次，当他们收到消息，听说地狱四骑士开始在人间肆虐的时候，那又是一个雨天。这一次Jensen没有再给Jared的身体输恶魔血，因为没有储备了。Jensen还没有接收到新的命令，所以就像平时一样，他坐到了咖啡厅的窗前，看着雨季滴落的雨滴。

 

他们就这么看了一阵子，然后Jared问到。“你从前都喜欢做些什么？在所有事情之前。”

 

Jensen在Jared意料之内的没有回答，所以Jared自顾自地说了下去。当你明白Jensen的处事规律之后，一切都变得简单了很多。Jensen也很简单，他所有感情的细枝末叶都被强迫剪去了，他的好恶非常分明。“我喜欢表演。”Jared想起来过去的事，目光变得柔软了些，“我参加了表演社团，还得了一个全国性大奖，现在叫什么名字都想不起来了。然后……我喜欢听风铃的声音，自行车的铃声我也喜欢。”Jared努力思考着，寻找着记忆里那纯真的光，那美好的原初，感到心中甜蜜的酸涩着。

 

“还有…..晒太阳，和朋友们胡闹，在一个阳光明媚的天气里……哦对了，雨季的话，我就在窗前听安静的歌，看雨滴落下去，会让我感觉很平静。”Jared继续说道，“你们那里有雨季吗？我上次看你….你也是德克萨斯州的吗？应该是吧。”

 

Jensen捧着咖啡喝了一口，看着咖啡的热气在窗户上画出一个雾气朦朦的半圆。咖啡还是温的，不知道为什么Jensen会用双手捧着他，看着窗外。咖啡厅里没有什么人，外面也是，而这一刻Jared突然觉得自己回到了曾经。就像是从前他和他的朋友们坐在咖啡厅里谈论着什么话题一样。不知道在什么时候，Jensen在他心里已经变得越来越重要了。

 

真是奇怪的感情，Jared不得不承认，但或许这就是危难时才会有的感情。他们让感情极具升温，哪怕不用说几句话，不用几个语句。哪怕Jensen是一个控制着他的恶魔，他也觉得一直有一个人陪伴着他的感觉，非常好。

 

总比从前那样孤零零的一个人要好。

 

就当Jared觉得Jensen不会回复这个问题的时候，Jensen开口了。“是的。”Jensen清冷地说道。而收到了回复的Jared笑了起来，就这么简单的感觉快乐了许多。

 

“那你在雨季的时候都会做什么？”Jared又问道，用手不经意的拨弄着牢笼的栏杆。

 

又是长长的沉默，Jensen把脸朝向了窗户，看着窗户上的哈气。Jared也不着急，他习惯等待了，他反正无处可去，也无法去任何地方，他有得最多的就是时间。

 

咖啡喝完了，咖啡厅都要关门了，今天也没有任何任务。Jensen将纸杯扔在了垃圾桶里，便裹着长长的大衣走了出去。他没有打伞，在孤单的人行道上踽踽独行着，天越发的昏暗了。

 

当他们终于回到住处的时候，Jared收到了Jensen的回复。

 

“我会在雨天弹吉他。”

 

那句话不该有那么重要的，但那就像是一拳打在了他的心上，让他的心肿胀着，又甜又痛。Jared的心跳加快，感到像个傻瓜一样的开心着。他禁不住咧开嘴角笑了，这感觉真的太好了，这种在活着，心跳如此跳动着的感觉。好温暖，好幸福。

 

“那你要是愿意的话，哪天给我弹一首就好了。”Jared最后说道，他感到快乐又餍足，饱满得自己的声音都在颤，“我会很愿意听。”

 

 

***

 

 

世间变化的非常快，Winchester大概真的是有魔力的存在，Jared心情复杂的听到他们那么充满希望，选择奋斗到最后一秒，哪怕拼尽一切都在所不惜。

 

但反观Jensen和Jared的生活的话，是变得越来越无聊了。Jensen越来越少接到命令，因为恶魔在养精蓄锐，准备和天堂开战，而Jensen每天的事情就是给Jared输血，而Jared的身体也越来越能适应这些血液了。万事俱备，只剩下最后皮囊的问题了。据说Michael已经得到了皮囊，但并不是Dean。而Lucifer，也进入了最后准备阶段了。

 

“嘿。”那个雨夜，Lucifer拜访了他们。他还是那么和蔼自信，似乎准备充足，哪怕他那具身体的皮肤在不停剥落。Jensen很恭敬的问了好，报告了最近的情况，Lucifer一直保持着微笑，他触碰了一下Jared的皮肤，似乎在感受着什么，灌入身体的寒气让Jared倒吸了一口气。Lucifer微微蹙起了眉，似乎在思考什么。

 

“这么短时间，能够准备到这个地步，已经非常不容易了。”Lucifer看起来并没有完全满意，但他还是这么说道，他与Jensen直视，“我明天会和Sam见面，如果Sam依旧不同意，那么我就会用上这具皮囊，不能再拖下去了。没有使用Dean的Michael也不是全盛状态，应该不会有大问题。何况我还有Sam做后备，希望还是很大的。”他拍了拍Jensen的肩，Jensen低头表示恭敬，“你做得很好，战争结束的时候，你一定会是榜上有名的功臣。”

 

“今晚与你身体里那个灵魂聊聊，他的名字是…额，Jared，对吧？”Lucifer微笑着说道，“我不希望明天我来的时候，连这具皮囊也会拒绝我，那就非常不有趣了，不是吗？”

 

“我会办好的，大人。”Jensen回答到。

 

Lucifer点了点头，他没有停留多久，很快便消失不见。

 

 

***

 

 

“所以。”当Jensen在黑夜的小木屋里静静坐着等待的时候，Jared开口道，“这就是最终了，对吧？”他的心情非常复杂，虽然在很久之前就已经被知晓会有这么一天，但真的要到来的时候，还是感觉永远都不会准备好。他并没有想过不同意的选项，他没有Winchester们那种为了一切拼命到底的决心。而且，大概是不知不觉得受了Jensen的影响吧，他觉得就算不同意也没什么意义，让自己去受折磨没有任何意义。但不管同不同意，他都很快就要死去了，或许在答应路西法的一刹那，他就会化为灰烬，灵魂烧成烟灰，去往不知名的领域。而这个人世间，也会变成一片火海。

 

“你最好还是对他说Yes。”Jensen静静地说道，“这样对我们都比较简单。如果你想反抗的话，我不得不对你做一些措施了。”

 

Jared自嘲地笑了笑，他摇了摇头，用手揉搓着自己的脸。他感到疲惫，但一想到或许很快就要解脱了，又感觉释然。“拜托，我不是Sam。”Jared看着Jensen的背影说道，“我哪里有那么坚强。所以说，他们才是这个故事的主角，不是我，不是我们。”

 

“我就是个普通人，有着自己的弱点，会做错事，也会被别人的想法左右。”Jared出神的抚摸着那栏杆，冰冷的触感传递到了Jared的心里，“何况，我也越来越觉得，你的想法是对的了。或许天堂真的是个好地方。所以，你不用担心我，如果我不得不作出选择的话。”Jared闭上眼睛，疲惫的从来没有想过挣扎。

 

Jensen没有回复他，他只是在黑暗中呆坐着，听着那场雨声，让Jared想起来，大概是一年多前吧，他和Jensen也是在一场雨中相遇的。

 

沉默了一会之后，Jared问道。“这之后，你会怎么样？”带着纯粹的好奇，Jared询问道，“Lucifer说会给你荣誉什么的，之后呢？我觉得你不像是会去作恶的类型。你会继续完成命令，是吗？”

 

“我会死。”Jensen淡淡地说道，仿佛这不是属于自己的一件事，“Lucifer在天启成功之后只会杀死恶魔，他想要的是混乱，并不是一个有秩序的王国。所以，我不是死在战场上，就是死在之后，只是时间问题。”

 

啊，他还从没有这么想过，Jensen会死这件事情，但这么一说，感觉上还非常有道理。Jared沉思了一会，便想到了另外一种可能，这让他疲惫跳动的心跳突然上升了起来。Jared带着那个思想折磨了一会自己的嘴唇，感觉莫名的扭捏。他突然觉得明天还是有所期盼的，明天不是普通的一天，也不是绝望的一天。

 

最后，Jared还是决定说出口。“那么……反正你怎么样也会死。”Jared看向Jensen的背影，他轻声开口了，就像害怕吵醒谁的睡眠一般轻的说道，“明天就一直留在这里好吗？一直到最后？”

 

Jared咬紧了下唇。“留在我身边？”到最后，那声音几乎不可听闻了。

 

Jensen转过了头来，他又像那天在墓园那样看着Jared了，带着茫然不解，又在探查着Jared的意图。最后Jensen还是忍不住问道。“……为什么？”Jensen歪过头，绿色的眸子闪烁着星尘，“为什么你会想要我留在这里？”

 

“因为…….”Jared折磨着自己的嘴唇。拜托，他明天就是个死人了，今晚还有什么说不出口的吗，所以Jared深吸了一口气，说道，“因为我很喜欢你。”

 

Jensen瞪大了眼睛，他带着疑问上下看着Jared，过了一阵子才开口。“你为什么会喜欢….我？”Jensen的语气中是完全的不解，仿佛他完全不能理解Jared的心理，“你喜欢我的脸？”Jensen指着自己的脸问。

 

Jared忍不住带了笑意。“是，我很喜欢你的脸，但其他地方，我也喜欢。”Jared承认道。

 

Jensen是真的被困扰到了，他转了转自己的眼睛，皱起眉来，又转了转眼睛，质疑的看着Jared，那样子莫名的感觉呆呆的，可爱极了，点亮了Jared的心情，让Jared觉得自己像个蠢货一样嗤嗤的笑了起来。

 

“事实上，如果你现在把笼子打开的话，我还会抱抱你，说不定还想亲亲你。”Jared变得大胆了一些，因为Jensen困扰的样子实在太可爱了，让Jared不自觉的脸上发烧，他不敢相信他竟然说了这样的话，“我一直很想试试，你说，恶魔吻起来会和人类有什么区别吗？”

 

“没什么区别。”Jensen叹息了一口回答道，天啊，他还真的在正经的回答我，Jared又笑了，“我和十字路口恶魔亲吻过，没有区别，甚至有些恶心。”

 

“我更想自己试试。”Jared撒着娇，他突然觉得自己厚脸皮了起来，“明天我就要死了，Jensen，就满足我这个小小的心愿，生命的最后一天，我只想要一个吻。”

 

Jensen不再搭理Jared了，甚至皱了皱鼻子转开了脸。啊，被拒绝了，虽然这也不是什么意料外的事情。但就算这样他的心情也好了太多，在这最后一晚，在这悲惨的命运中，有这么一个人陪伴着，两个人暧昧着，聊着些浪漫又让人温暖人的事情，真的是很美好的感受。

 

大概过了那么十几分钟，笼子自己消失了，这让Jared笑的跟个傻瓜一样，暖流在身体里流淌着。Jensen看起来有些性格别扭，但他实际上真的是个很温柔的人啊。

 

所以Jared走了过去，Jensen面向了他，表情似乎还在质疑自己这样做是不是个好主意。但是当Jared给了他一个大大的拥抱时，他没有拒绝。Jensen被Jared撞退了几步，但还是接住他了，有些尴尬的拍了拍他的后背。

 

然后Jared微微放开了Jensen，做足了暗示之后，他轻轻吻了Jensen一下。他用亲身经历证明Jensen是错的，因为和恶魔亲吻的感觉很好，实际上感觉太好了。即使只是嘴唇的碰触都让Jared感觉有电流在身体里驰骋。有那么一刻，Jared觉得自己爱疯了一样的爱着Jensen，哪怕这段关系有多扭曲，他此刻是那么深爱着他。

 

没有更进一步的吻了，两个人只是浅吻了一会便放开了彼此。比起Jared的大汗淋漓脸色通红，Jensen只是困惑的看着他，深深皱着眉头，似乎还带着困惑。

 

“其实。”Jared舔了舔嘴唇，进一步大胆地说道，“我觉得在我生命中的最后一晚上，也应该做个爱。”Jared说完之后，就展现了一个大大的傻傻笑容。

 

这回Jensen挑起眉了，他上下看看Jared，不知为何，这回他嘴角勾起了一抹笑容，不过是嘲讽的笑容，他依旧语气平稳地说。“灵魂没有那种器官，我没有，你也没有。”

 

“不可能！！”Jared假装一惊一乍的高声叫道，他一下子跳了三尺高，“这不公平！我们都可以亲吻的，你在骗人！！你只是不想而已！！”

 

“事实上我们只是两个灵魂互相碰了碰而已，他看起来像是个亲吻罢了。”看着Jared气急败坏的样子，Jensen只是耸了耸肩，他看起来开心了些，嘴角带着微微的笑容，“不过，如果你真的有需求的话。”Jensen让开了身体支配位，暗示性的指了指Jared身体的下身，“请便。”Jensen微微倾身，做出‘请’的动作。

 

意识到Jensen在说什么的Jared感觉自己的脸要红炸了，他激烈的拒绝到。“才不要！！！”

 

然后Jared意识到，Jensen被他逗笑了。

 

Jensen笑起来很好看，有着漂亮的笑纹，绿色的眼睛也会弯起来，仿佛有星光坠在里面。他嘴角上扬的样子很好看，脸上的雀斑也可爱的恰到好处，帅气的鼻梁加上红嫩的唇。Jared发誓，这一张脸本来就是为了笑容而生。

 

Jared就那么看着Jensen，突然觉得，这个笑容就是他生命中最后的夜晚中，唯一需要的美好了。

 

 

***

 

 

他们一直等待着，沉默着，从早等到了晚。他们没有等到路西法，而是等到了传令兵，传令兵看起来非常开心，整张脸都在闪着光，笑容也大大的。

 

“Lucifer大人得到Sam·Winchester了！”传令恶魔兴奋的说道，他或许已经和无数个恶魔这么说过了，但他还是那么快乐，“现在是集结军队的时间，让我看看你被分配到哪个部队里去，嗯……”传令恶魔翻动着作战部署，“Jensen，Jensen…….啊！第四军团第三师，三团的团长！”传令恶魔兴奋的再次抬起头来，“Lucifer大人订的大战时间是在明天中午，请在那之前做好交接手续！”

 

Jensen点了点头，然后问道。“那么，这具备选皮囊要怎么处理？”Jensen询问道，指了指自己的身体。

 

“嗯，主上确实有说过这个皮囊的事情…..”传令恶魔又翻动着厚厚的部署，然后在某一页上点了点“啊，带回地狱去，交给后勤暂时管理。大人认为有一天会用到他，如果Sam·Winchester被Michael打坏的话，大人可以使用他进行第二回合。现在地狱入口在怀俄明，进出非常方便。”

 

“明白了。”Jensen答应道，传令恶魔便离开了。然后Jensen便行动了起来，他虽然没有再把Jared锁回去，但他也没再和Jared说过一句话。

 

Jared一直沉默着，感觉难过又担忧。Jensen要去没有他的战场上了，或许会死在哪个不知名的一秒里，而他也会被关在更可怕的牢笼里，就等待着Lucifer去‘使用’他。命运真的是混蛋到了头，怎么就不能够让他们两个死在一起呢？Sam怎么就同意了呢？

 

“我不想和你分开。”在心灵里，Jared坐在Jensen的身边，当他们往怀俄明赶路的时候，沉默了很久的Jared最终开口道，“我可以不用跟你分开吗？”

 

Jensen没有回答，实际上已经变成了完全的面无表情。Jared看不清楚Jensen的想法。

 

“我的意思是，大战一定会打响了，对吧？不管Lucifer会不会赢，大部分人类都会死对不对？所以，所以你的目的已经达到了…..？”Jared试探着问道，Jensen没有给任何回应，“所以，其实也不需要我了，对吧？就算我死掉了，也不会有人那么在意，对不对？”

 

这个时候Jensen瞥了一眼Jared，他看起来有些不耐烦，但更多的是不解，就像他不知道为什么Jared会这么说一般。但他没有做出回答。

 

“所以….我们完全可以找个地方自/杀，对不对？”Jared舔了舔嘴唇，再次尝试到，“这样我们就可以死在一起了….？”Jared坐立不安的说着，拖长了自己的语调。

 

“你为什么这么执着要我们‘死在一起’？”Jensen终于开口了，他听起来不解极了，“你如果执着于活下去，那很好理解。但你不仅执着要死，还要我们死在一起，我们死后又不会去相同的地方。所以也就是一瞬间的事情，我们死不死在一起又没有什么分别。”

 

“但是我想和你死在一起！”Jared焦急地说道，他是真的这么想着的，“我感觉，你可能不明白。就是，在我心里，我一想到，我们两个会死在一起，我就会很安心。但是，如果我们没有死在一起的话，我就很焦虑，很难受，很痛苦…..你能明白吗？我的心情？”

 

Jensen又看了他一眼，那双翠绿色的眼睛里明显写着几个大字：我不明白。

 

“我还是不明白，这有什么关系….？”Jensen皱着眉头，想要理解地不停眨着眼睛，“因为….你喜欢我？是因为这个吗？”

 

“对！因为我喜欢你！”Jared激烈地回答。

 

“你为什么这么喜欢我？”所以Jensen理所当然地问道，因为他真的不明白，他真的不懂。

 

哦，这要让Jared从哪里说起呢，可能要从第一天开始说起，可能要从每一分每一秒的陪伴开始说起，可能要从他听到的那些Jensen的往事说起，可能要从Jensen的认真，温柔和善良说起…..

 

哪怕他们是扭曲的，他们也真真切切在那里，Jared可以看得到，感受得到。

 

他喜欢他，他想和他在一起，哪怕他们剩下的自由选择只有死亡，他也想跟他在一起。

 

 

***

 

 

最后，他们把车停在了小木屋旁，Jensen最后检查着需要的东西：从教堂要来的圣油，打火机，以及Jared手腕上刚刚烫上去的恶魔封存印。Jensen告诉他这是从一个叫做Meg的恶魔那里学来的，烫上这个印后，哪怕说驱魔咒语，Jensen都不可能逃出去。然后Jared身下，还有着恶魔陷阱。

 

计划是这样的：Jared身上淋上圣油，然后点燃。火焰本身就足够杀了Jared，而圣油则会慢慢杀死Jensen，因为Jensen被困在了身体里逃不出去。如果Jared的身体融化到了会把封存印烧化的地步，那么地下的恶魔陷阱也会把Jensen困在原地，直到Jensen死亡。

 

完美的计划，对他们两个人都是，现在只要等到大战真正开始的明天中午了（Jensen必须确认战争真正会打响，人们真的开始去往天堂的时候，他才能够安心去离开。而Jared？Jared迁就着Jensen罢了）。Jared吐了一口气，禁不住幻想被烧灼会是什么感觉，那个时候或许他就能理解母亲了，母亲死的那个时候，那火光烧光了他的所有曾经。

 

准备了这么久之后，又是一个深夜了。Jensen检查完了之后，便坐在了恶魔陷阱的最中心，这个陷阱还留着最后一个小缺口，等着明天被Jensen亲手封上。

 

“所以，又是生命中的最后一晚。”Jared开玩笑道，然后自己先被逗笑了。他就坐在Jensen的身边。Jensen瞧了他一眼，他向后用双臂撑着自己的身体，吐了一口长长的气，“想做些什么？”

 

“我很早就对‘世界毁灭，然后大家都可以解脱’之外的事情没兴趣了，所以，看你想做什么吧。”Jensen语气没有起伏的回答到，然后又看向Jared，挑了下眉，又提起了嘴角，“而关于你正在想的那件事，是真的做不到，我没有骗你。”

 

Jared发出一声哀怨的长嚎。“哪怕我们脱光光，摸摸对方也好嘛！”Jared发着小孩子脾气，而Jensen又发出一声冷哼的嘲笑。

 

“我们是灵魂，所以理论来说，你没有穿衣服。”

 

“啊！所以你也没有嘛，我是不是可以想一想，然后衣服就‘咻—’的一下没有了！你是不是也可以！”Jared立刻来了精神，他扮着蠢，只是为了能看看Jensen的笑容，所以他用大大的狗狗眼睛闪啊闪啊看着Jensen。

 

“嗯….我如果不用这个形态的话，就是一团黑云，你自己选择吧。”Jensen笑了笑。

 

Jared发出大大的抱怨，向后躺在了地上。“你就是不想而已，别找借口了，你是个爱骗人的恶魔，是个坏恶魔。”

 

“所有恶魔都是坏的，也是爱撒谎的。”Jensen提醒道，但Jared才不管，又开始撒起娇来。事实上，他一直是这么个大男孩，在一切发生之前，他就被家人叫做‘爱缠人的金毛’。他喜欢粘着自己喜欢的人，绕着他们转来转去，做各种蠢事逗他们笑。于是Jared扑到了Jensen身上蹭来蹭去，这让Jensen叹了口气，但他没有阻止。

 

“啊，下雨了。”Jared感觉满足在胸前拍着泡泡，然后他便听到了雨声，那吸引了他的注意力。他抬起头来，敦促Jensen去把身体的脑袋转到一边，去看窗外的雨，两个人就这么拥抱着看了阵如同琴声般的雨，“…….我喜欢下雨。”Jared过了一阵子笑着说道。

 

两个人又沉默了一会，直到Jared从沉思中回神过来，他看向Jensen。“可惜啊，最后也没能听到你弹吉他。我好期待着的来着。”Jared叹息了一口，颇有些遗憾地嘟囔着。

 

Jensen沉默了很久，让Jared只是继续探索他，在他身上摸来摸去，他一直保持着面无表情，那个一成不变的表情。但Jared喜欢碰触他，哪怕Jensen的灵魂是冷的，Jared也感觉异常火热，他感到自己的心中长了花朵，有了春天，还有各种浪漫的鸟鸣。大概这就是盲目的感情吧，Jared将头枕在Jensen肩上时，这么想着。

 

而在这最后一夜里，似乎他还不是那么不幸的。

 

“我其实不止弹吉他。”Jensen突然说道，“我是一边弹一边唱的。”

 

“啊！那就快唱，快唱！”Jared立刻抱着Jensen晃来晃去，Jensen哼了一声，准备了一下，便开始清唱了起来。

 

那是首很早以前的歌了，但幸运的是，Jared和Jensen真实年龄差得不远，他听过那首歌。虽然Jensen唱不出饱含深情，但是在这雨声中，在这最后一夜里，这也是最完美的终曲了。

 

Jared在中途又开始哭了，Jensen唱完的时候叫他爱哭鬼，Jared分不清那是句嫌弃，还是句宠溺。

 

 

***

 

 

然而，这最后一夜会有很多个，一个又一个。因为他们谁都没有想到，大战被强制叫停了。Sam·Winchester成功将Lucifer封印了回去，甚至连带着Michael也封印进了笼子里，哪怕他也牺牲了自己，这是之前谁都没有料到的结果。

 

恶魔开始溃散，天使也乱成一团，而故事另外一个主人公——Dean·Winchester，也销声匿迹，不知所踪。

 

这真是一片混乱的情况，人类依旧顶着茫然的脸日日夜夜活着，他们却不知道自己躲过了一次大战，而现在世界已经千变万化了。不管是邪恶的一方，还是正义的一方，全都乱了。没有了最高领导人，各级领导人也在之前的准备和零星的战役中牺牲的所剩无几。剩下的人都不能让其他人臣服。就这样，人类暂时躲过了一劫。

 

不止是他们，Jensen也混乱了，因为他从没有想过温家兄弟可以真的把Lucifer封回去，他们准备了那么久，最终功亏一篑，不过事实上，没人预料到，谁会相信这个？但是，他就是真的发生了。生活总是充满惊喜，不是吗？所以，当然，一直仅凭着一个信念过活的Jensen一下子找不到目标了，但他想达到的结果也没有实现。

 

有那么一刻，当Jensen站在车水马龙的城市中时，Jared觉得Jensen是一只被人丢掉的流浪猫。他看起来那么茫然，不知如何是好，完全丧失了目标。

 

没有人给他分配任务了，所有人都自顾不暇，地狱系统直接崩溃。恶魔们都各自单飞，各自为政，而Jensen关于天启的执念四分五裂，完全不知道从何重新开始为好。他有好几天里心情恶劣，不愿意和Jared交谈，虽然他还是没有把Jared关起来，带着Jared的身体各处游荡，打听着各个恶魔组织的消息，思考着自己的去处。

 

过了几天之后，Jared听到Jensen和其他恶魔交流到。“我更愿意加入Meg的阵营，Crowley的理念和我相悖，我们需要再次把Lucifer释放起来。可能是很困难，上一次用了几千年，这次再用几千年也可以，我有耐心。现在先回到地狱重组系统是最重要的。”

 

Jared一直沉默着，等到Jensen离开了他们，一个人走进咖啡厅里，满脸愁容看着窗外发呆着的时候，Jared开了口。“……其实，我有另外一个想法。”Jared鼓足勇气说道。

 

Jensen看向旁边的Jared，他抬起了眉，似乎在好奇Jared会说什么。

 

“.….你也可以不用离开我啊，我们可以一起去做很多事情。”Jared咬了咬嘴唇，有些紧张地提议道。因为Jensen的所有提议里，没有一个包括进了Jared，就像是他想好和Jared分开了一样，这是Jared不能够忍受的，“比如说，我们可以去环球旅行，也可以去…去吃很多好吃的！你可以换一个目标，不是非要….世界毁灭什么的，对不对？”

 

Jensen再一次疑惑地看着Jared了，他看了一阵子，最后直言不讳到：“…..这和你那个‘你喜欢我’有关系，是不是？”

 

Jared脸红了，他舔了舔嘴唇，笑了笑。“啊，你竟然记得，我很开心。”

 

Jensen叹了口深气，他转向Jared，这一次他终于把他的咖啡遗忘了。“我真的不能够理解，Jared。”或者这是Jensen第一次这么严肃又认真的跟他对话，他直视着Jared的双眼，“我是一个恶魔，而且控制你有一阵子了。这段时间里，我也没有和你建立什么亲密链接，我基本上大部分时间里都不会去理会你。你也亲眼见过我做过很多坏事。按照理论来说，你该恨死我了，早就想离开我了。如今你马上就自由了，但你却想和我继续在一起，还多次告诉我你很喜欢我。你是真的有了那个斯德哥尔摩症了吗？如果不是的话，你为什么会喜欢我，我到底哪里值得你喜欢了？”

 

“…..我所有亲近的人都离去了，也事实上在档案上失踪好几年了。你离开的话，我其实是无处可去的，不是什么自由，我清楚的认识到这一点。”Jared沉默了一会，他尖锐地指出，他也认真的看着Jensen，长长的吐了一口气，“而关于后一点，你可能觉得自己做了很多坏事，因为你是个恶魔。但其实我看到的……是另一面，我看到了很多真实的你，我看到你有多么不同，多么有吸引力。你可能不会明白，但是我看到的你是个好人，是一个受尽虐待只能保护起来自己的好人。”Jared舔了舔嘴唇，他握住了Jensen的手，认真的看着他。

 

Jared紧张着，又非常笃定地说。“….是一个值得被爱的人。”

 

Jensen微微瞪大了眼睛，他一直盯着Jared看，似乎在思考着Jared的话。但他看起来还是不能理解，因为，是的，不管怎么样，他也已经是个恶魔了，不是人类。Jensen转了转眼睛，思考了一阵，又看向了Jared，似乎在重新确认他的话。

 

Jared深吸了一口气，他要开始扮蠢了。因为如果还要那么认真讨论的话真的超尴尬。“所以——！我在想，我们可以换个目标。虽然你可能觉得你的目标非常正确，但是，不能够这么目光短浅！”Jared大声说道，Jensen只是瞪着自己的绿色松鼠眼看着他，“我们要换个目标试试看，再也决定什么目标比较好。所以，现在新订下来一个目标，比如说，额——爱上我！你觉得这个怎么样！”

 

在说完这句话之后，Jared涨红了自己的脸，觉得无地自容，他他妈都在说些什么啊，还要不要脸了啊。但Jared还是勇敢的和Jensen对视了。看着Jensen目不转睛的看着他，眨着眼睛，似乎真的在思考着这个可能性。

 

“爱上你有什么好处吗？”很快，Jensen又皱起了眉，拿开了自己的手，“我不觉得有什么值得期待的东西在里面。”

 

“有有有很多的！”这是什么鬼啊，讨价还价吗，市场竞买吧，还是辩论会啊。他真的在和Jensen辩论‘爱上一个人’的好处吗？Jared很快发现自己也无法控制话题的走向了，“我…我可以逗你开心！我很会让别人开心！你不开心的时候我也可以陪着你，然后，然后你想要什么东西，我也可以努力去满足，还有，我也很会做吃的。还有，我会绕着你转，把你当成世界的中心！这不是超赞吗？对不对！”

 

Jensen想了想，然后犹豫地说。“可是你说的这些我都不需——”

 

“别别别别说你不需要！嘘嘘嘘！不许说！你需要，你就是需要！”Jared感觉自己要红炸了，他不能比这更害羞了，他指着Jensen不停打断他，不让Jensen说话去伤害自己的自尊心。去他的，他才不打算和一个恶魔讲道理，“你非常需要，你现在不知道，你以后就知道了，你特别特别需要，非常非常需要！”

 

现在Jensen看他已经不是疑惑了，已经是鄙夷了，仿佛他面对的是个傻子。但是Jared还是一直盯着Jensen看，最后干脆赖皮起来，直接不依不饶的抱住了Jensen。

 

Jensen轻微挣扎了一下，但是没有反抗，所以Jared觉得这是个胜利了。“你就试试看我的提议，试试看又不会怎么样。”Jared继续软磨硬泡到，“拜托，Jensen，就带上我吧，你想去哪里都带上我一起。你看，我虽然做不了什么，但是我也不是那么烦人，对不对？”

 

“我知道你缺乏感情，因为你是个恶魔。但就像是之前那样，你没有眼泪的话，我帮你流，你没有爱的话，我来帮你爱。”Jared的脸都在发烧了，幸好这都发生在脑海里，Jared不敢相信在现实里他能说出这么羞耻的话，“因为我喜欢你，我爱你，你可能不明白，可我是真心的，我真的好喜欢你，我有时候觉得我的心都要被它融化了。”

 

Jared想不出来任何其他话语了，再说他就是单纯的在恳求了。所以他就是紧张的抱着Jensen等待着，拜托拜托，现在的Jared感觉就像是那个时候选择怎么死一样。如果是选择和Jensen分开的话，他会觉得生不如死。他已经习惯他了，习惯Jensen在那里了，所以不，他不要和他分开。

 

最后，不知道过了多久之后，Jared听到Jensen叹了口长气。“我真是搞不明白你…..”Jensen说道，他拍了拍Jared的后背，“好吧，如果你坚持的话，这是你的选择。去别的地方多看看也行，说不定能找到不同的符咒和魔法，但是我有一点要求，如果有直接命令下达的话，我会立即——”

 

谁还管他有什么要求，他都会答应的，因为Jared现在就是一个陷在单方面热恋中爱情白痴，而且谁也不要告诉他这份爱有多扭曲。Jared笑得傻傻的，听不进去更多的话，直接就吻上了Jensen，因为现在他就只想吻他。

 

Jensen又叹息了一口，他没有拒绝这个吻，而是回吻了过去，温柔清淡的，就跟Jensen本人一样。

 

或许真的天启了，世界毁灭了，Jared这么默默想着，与Jensen交换着这个吻。

 

如果没有的话，为什么这个世界在旋转，在崩塌，而他在腾空呢？


	2. Epilogue

 

 

Jared在地堡里来回踱步着，他很久没有这么焦虑过了。虽然Sam说他这种表现是很明显的分离焦虑，是种心理疾病。但是去他的，谁还没有个心理疾病了，虽然Jared不是猎人，但是他的生活也不是圆圆满满的。这件事关乎他生活中唯一的光芒，是的，他就是有分离焦虑。

 

“看在上帝的份上，Jared，你转得我头都在晕了！”Dean终于忍不住了，回过头抱怨地喊道，摊着手说，“他会没事的，好吗？什么事都没有。这个方法最差的结果也就是没效果，你就别转了行吗？”

 

“可是他要是醒不过来了怎么办！如果一直沉睡下去了怎么办！”Jared焦急地说道。

 

现在是什么时候，Jared已经想不起来了，因为他很久都没有看过日历了。Jared只知道这个世界离天启那摊子糟心事已经一段时间了，而在这段时间里，世界依旧吵吵闹闹着，快乐又活泼的存在着。

 

这段时间他和Jensen一直陪伴着对方，而Jensen也确实参与了一些活动。作为反对Crowley政权的存在，Jensen有一段时间被追杀，又有一段时间被追捧。而Winchester们也非常罕见的没有忘记他们两个，不知道什么时候回来了的Sam（真是奇迹，他都能回来，但是Lucifer不能）还专门给他打电话，问Jared的情况。

 

Jensen和Dean的关系依旧不怎么样，几乎见面就要互呛一下。Dean对所有黑眼睛的家伙保持着纯粹的敌意，哪怕Jensen在之后帮了他们不止一次。而Sam？Sam大度的多，甚至听说Jared和Jensen是‘情侣关系’的时候还笑了起来。Sam觉得Jared很有趣，而只要Jensen不要惹是生非，他们都可以和睦相处。

 

而Dean对‘情侣’这件事的反应？他的唯一评语是：“只要你们别两脚一蹬给我生出来个拿非利人来，我这边都没问题，又跟我没关系。”

 

Dean·Winchester，不管做事多么正派，永远都有一张臭嘴。

 

而Sam和Dean的关系，Jared只能纯靠猜测。Jared暗暗地觉得他们是情侣，至少是暧昧的关系，而Jensen当然一如既往的对Dean充满着敌意。‘不知道，管他们呢，他们和谁在一起又跟我没关系。只要没有和我在一起就好，我受不了Winchester家族的专属臭气。’

 

….你不得不说，在这方面，Dean和Jensen取得了莫名其妙的一致。

 

Jared还找Sam旁敲侧击过一番，而Sam口风很严。Sam只是不停的在笑，觉得Jared的想法很有意思，采取了完全中立的态度。鉴于Sam是个多年来撒谎不眨眼的猎人，说不定是比恶魔还会撒谎的高手，所以Jared一秒钟都不打算相信他。反正不管他们有没有在一起，他就是厨他们。这个世界上所有长着他们这两张脸的就该无差别在一起，Jared愤愤地想着。

 

而说到他和Jensen的关系的话，Jared还是一直很喜欢Jensen，这么多年来还是喜欢他，因为Jensen很神秘，却又总是在不经意间能给Jared别样的惊喜，让Jared感觉自己重新爱了他一次。而Jensen？当然也保持了他的状态，这么多年过去了，他还是——一点都不喜欢Jared。Jensen多次表达过，他觉得有Jared同行挺好的，不觉得烦，但是如果少了Jared的话他会想念吗？可能性不大，这已经是最委婉的说法了。

 

Jared当然也有不平衡的时候，Sam也不止一次劝过他了。你既然当初选择这艘贼船，你就该有个心理准备。因为不管怎么说，Jensen都是恶魔。恶魔是个什么种族，说谎成风，堕落成性，利益至上，还没个底线。作为恶魔来说，Jensen已经是个超级得体的好恶魔了，但你要他去拥有人类那样的感情，就跟你要求Castiel去真正理解感情一样，都是不可能的事情。

 

所以Jared也就这么安慰自己，因为事实上生活并没有那么糟。Jensen可以说不喜欢他，但是Jensen很习惯他。任何其他人类他都很警惕，但是在Jared身边，他至少是放松的，有时候心情好的话还会跟他说笑。所以有的时候Jared觉得，这也足够了。

 

 

 

但是，就像你永远不要惹Winchester家族一样，你也永远不要低估Winchester的万能能力。

 

“什么？！”那时在收到Sam电话的时候，Jared几乎跳到了房顶上。一路拽着Jensen就往地堡跑。虽然Dean骂骂咧咧着（“就因为你，该死的恶魔，我又要把地堡的恶魔符咒都消除一遍再补全”），但却是他给Jared开得门，蹲下来将恶魔陷阱划开的。Jared几乎是扑到了Sam身上给了个熊抱，那个场景被Dean称为“超现实主义风景”。

 

Jared焦急地问：“这是真的吗？真的可以将恶魔转化成人类吗？”

 

Sam点头。“是的，Dean就成功了。”听到这话，Jared惊奇地看向Dean，Dean给了他一个‘看什么看’的白眼，“而且Crowley也差一点成功，就差一点，是我们中断了。你知道，关于试练的事，所以我觉得，Jensen也值得一试。”

 

“如果真的可以的话，那就太棒了！”Jared兴奋得声音都抬高了，但又思考起来，“额，我不清楚，一个身体可以住两个人类灵魂吗？我不是反对，只是想确认一下？”

 

“事实上，我们完全可以给Jensen造一个新身体，和原来那个长得一模一样的。”Sam回答到，哇哦，Jared瞪大了眼睛，“我记得Abbadon都被我们烧成灰了，用了一个符咒，最后都变回了原来的身体。所以只要骨灰还在，我们就可以解决。”

 

Jared和Jensen对视了一下，Jensen点了下头，Jared直接兴奋的不知道说什么了，同时也感到惊奇。他舔了半天嘴唇，最后憋出来一句。“.….究竟有什么是你们Winchester不会的？”

 

那句话直接让Sam笑出了声。

 

 

 

当Jensen从符咒的灰烬中爬出来，又穿戴好了之后，另外三个人都在一旁观赏着他。而Jensen还保持着那张Jared极其熟悉的扑克脸系着衬衫的扣子。当他发现三个人还齐齐对他行着注目礼的时候，Jensen直接不满地朝他们翻了个黑色的眼睛。

 

Sam有些紧张地首先笑起来。“这真奇怪。”他在Jensen和Dean之间看来看去，“感觉就像又看到我的哥哥变成了恶魔一样。”

 

“你以为我这几年是什么感受，天天有两张Sammy的脸在我眼前转？”Dean调笑道，示意了旁边两个人。

 

“是你的天堂。”Jensen淡淡地插嘴道，他翻着黑眼睛，朝Dean露出一个讽刺地微笑，“真可惜，你不能拥有两个，现在不实行一夫多妻制。”

 

这一句话直接点炸了三个人，Jared的反应是满脸通红，Sam在不停咳嗽，而Dean已经满屋子找起了恶魔之刃，准备一刀结果了这个“恶魔婊子”。Jensen冷哼着嘲讽地笑了笑，对他的话引出的成果特别满意。

 

“他就是个Crowley二号！”Dean最后指责到，因为空气中太多的‘恶魔的硫磺臭味’而变得非常烦躁，大声抱怨着，“这个世界为什么要这么对我！”

 

“我比Crowley年轻多了，别把我和他相提并论。”Jensen冷冷提醒道，他站在了Jared旁边。光是存在在那里就已经让Jared心跳加速了。

 

“说道年龄….”Jared终于忍不住咳嗽了一声，他对Sam询问道，“他看起来….要年轻很多？是因为他死的时候是这个年龄吗？”

 

Sam思考了一阵。“应该是的。”Sam蹙起了眉，“应该会在转化成人类的同时适应灵魂的年龄，但是我不能确定，他可能会还是这么年轻，可能会变成Dean现在的样子。”

 

说着话，Dean和Jensen就又吵了起来，这回的吵架话题从‘Dean和Crowley是多么天造地设的一对恶魔情侣’到‘Jared现在和这么幼齿的Jensen在一起算不算违法’，到‘乱伦也是种违法，不过Jensen很愿意把Sam也抱回家’再变成‘恶魔和人类在一起才是世纪性违法，Dean已经把Jared收纳在他的宝贝箱子里了。’

 

Sam翻了个大白眼，摆出了他经典的Bitch Face。“这两个傻子。”Sam边摇着头，边去确认书上的最后程序去了。

 

Jared到觉得很有趣，他觉得拌嘴特别好玩，而且他很少能看到Jensen这一面。因为Jensen基本上对所有事情都属于中立态度——甚至对Jared也如此——却只对Dean带着一股子‘反感但不至于杀了他’的厌恶。所以Jared就在那里看两个人‘剑拔弩张但从来只动嘴的’互怼，几次差点笑到地上。没办法啊，就像Jensen曾经说的那样，他的笑点就是很低啊。

 

而且，他已经感到很满足了，真是太过于美好的时光了啊。于是Jared只是靠着门框上，微微笑着，一直带着温存望着两人，心中种满了繁花。

 

 

 

“你们最好想清楚了。”Dean最后警告道，他环着胸冷着脸说，“Jensen变回人并不只是成为人类那么简单，他的人性也会跟着回来。他之前做的事情就会给他造成负担。就比如说，他现在觉得杀人不是什么大事，但是变回人之后，他能够自责死。这其中的取舍，你们还是自己决定比较好。”

 

Jared舔了舔嘴唇，他知道这些后果，也知道Jensen变成了恶魔的原因就是因为他受不了那些痛苦。他在地狱的经历，他被迫做得坏事，他失去的家人…..Jared真的准备好迎接那些伤痛了吗？他对他的爱能够胜过这些吗？

 

Jared看向Jensen，Jensen倒是保持着一个中立的表情。他似乎也在思考着，而Jared下不了决定，因为谁也不知道有多少痛苦在Jensen被藏起来的人性里面，以及他是否能够承受的住这种痛苦。

 

“试试看吧。”最后Jensen说，Jared说不出话来，只能跟随着Jensen的决定，“我也挺好奇的。”

 

Dean嫌恶的皱起眉毛，动了动身体。“痛苦有什么好奇的。”Dean嘟囔着。

 

“不，我不是说那个。”Jensen纠正道，“我从很久前就在好奇了，Jared对我说得话究竟是什么意思，他对我到底是什么样的情感，能让他一直跟着一个恶魔，还这么多年都没有离开。我一直没办法感觉到，也不明白他的想法，所以，我挺好奇的。”Jensen保持着中立的表情，走进了暗屋里，然后坐进了恶魔陷阱中的椅子上。

 

所以，Jensen的意思是，他在为他而想变回一个人类，哪怕会有痛苦存在？Jared因为自己的胡思乱想脸红了，不好意思地挠了挠头发。

 

“那么，Jared，你最好在外面等下吧。”Sam对Jared温暖的微笑着，手里包着十个针管的套装仪器，那里面是Jared自己要求之下抽取的他的血液。Jared本来想留下来，但也觉得自己或许真的不适合太过于血腥的场合，Jensen也可能不想让他看到自己不堪崩溃的样子，所以Jared还是抿着嘴唇不舍地点头同意了，离开了现场。

 

治疗持续了整整十天，期间Jared有时候能听到Jensen的惨叫，那让Jared的心都痛苦的皱在一起。他也会忍不住去从Sam和Dean打听Jensen的情况，Sam总是会安慰他说一切都好，连Dean也会耸着肩说，那孩子很坚强。

 

第八天的时候，Dean告诉他，应该快成功了，Jensen今天哭出来了，哭得非常凶，而恶魔不会哭。但是一想到Jensen哭泣的画面，那都要让Jared窒息了。哭泣的Jensen…..不，不，不。Jared真的希望治疗能够尽快结束。

 

第九天的时候，Sam出来的时候红着眼眶，甚至有些呼吸不稳。他对Jared说，Jensen真的承受了很多，地狱是个太折磨人的地方，他和Dean都有体验。所以希望当Jensen真正变回人类的时候，不管他有多破碎，Jared也要支持着他。Sam也告诉他，Jensen的身体适配了灵魂年龄，他现在看起来和Dean岁数差不多了。

 

第十天的时候，Jared看着Dean和Sam一起把Jensen抱了出来。Jensen全身都是汗湿的，三个人把Jensen放在了客房里。Sam和Dean都保证，Jensen眼睛里的黑色已经消散，但现在因为极大的心灵冲击晕倒了，他们也不知道什么时候他会醒过来。

 

而现在，距离Jensen出来，已经过去了四天。

 

所以，是的，Jared现在有分离焦虑了。而且非常，非常严重。

 

 

 

“这或许不是一个好主意。”第五天早晨的时候，Jared沮丧地说道。他根本睡不着觉，也食不知味，今天甚至觉得反胃了。Jared有气无力地说道，感觉非常的自责。

 

Sam安慰到。“这是Jensen自己的选择。”他扶着Jared的肩说道，然后拍了拍，“他很坚强，只是需要一些时间，不用担心。”Sam用着他特有的令人安定的微笑，对Jared点头。

 

“就算真的失去了控制，我们也有办法把他救回来。”Dean同样安慰道，大大咬了口早晨的果酱三明治，“万能的Winchester，忘了吗？”Dean调皮的眨了下眼，Sam配合地笑了起来。

 

但Jared当然还是相当担心，在早饭时间过后，他又一次忍不住往Jensen的房间走去。他再一次瞧瞧打开门框，去看Jensen的情况。希望Jensen已经醒过来了。但当他看到眼前的景象时，他整个呼吸都制住了，一下子有些晕眩。

 

——那张床上没有人。

 

“Jensen？”Jared喊道，朝浴室走去，但那里也没有，所以他再次喊道，开始跑动起来，“Jensen，Jensen？你在哪？Jensen？”

 

Sam和Dean都很快听到了Jared的呼唤，寻找了一番之后，他们确定Jensen不在地堡里。而如果不在地堡里，那就麻烦有点大了。两兄弟还在商量着这个时候值不值得找麻烦缠身的Castiel，Jared已经先一步跑了出去，盲目地四下搜寻着。

 

外面还下着小雨，但Jared现在无法担心这些了。他四处不停看着，呼唤着，希望可以找到自己恋人的身影——他为什么跑出去了？他还是恶魔吗？他有危险了吗？太多问题在他心里缠绕着，让Jared惴惴不安。

 

然后，就在突然间，他听到了吉他的琴声。

 

 

 

Jared觉得没有比自己还要幸福的人生了。

 

或许曾经不是，或许他曾经有着一个糟糕的生活。那个生活里充满着丑恶的怪物，邪恶的恶魔，与冷漠的天使。他亲眼看着自己的家庭被撕的支离破碎，看着深爱的母亲被吞噬在火焰中，而父亲，朋友们也接连以不同方式惨死。恶魔追着他的尾巴，用尽方法抓住他，折磨他，让他遍体鳞伤，毫无反抗之力。他一次又一次以为这就是自己的末日，但是不，死神没有那么仁慈，他会在不同醒来。有的时候是垃圾堆旁，屠宰场里，某个猎人的家里，有的时候只是一个孤零零的破木屋，什么都没有，在风雨飘摇中只有Jared孤零零一个人。

 

如今想来，那已经是很远很远的事情了。

 

如今的他寻着清脆的吉他琴声，在这绵绵细雨中找寻着他深爱着的人。说来可笑的是，那个人是一只恶魔。他可以翻出黑色的眼睛，也会残暴的屠杀无辜的人类。但他又在同时那么善良，和善，又充满温柔。让Jared只要想起他，只要那个人在那里，他的身心都浸泡在灿烂的阳光中，温暖，好温暖，那就是他所有的感受了。

 

他咳嗽了几声，被层层的树枝迷了双眼。世界都寂静着，仿佛都为了那个人的存在而静静倾听着，欣赏着。雨让青草的味道如此清新，在Jared的鼻翼间回转着，一切都如此温馨。而很快他听到的不止是琴声了，还有歌声。那声音从树叶的罅隙中被送了过来，清淡又悠扬。Jared感觉自己窒息了，又觉得自己或许想做的是哭泣。但他的心跳此刻太过于快速了，让他活着，璀璨着活着，从未这样感到活着过。

 

拨开片片树叶，穿过层层迷宫，他终于在尽头找到了他的爱人。

 

Jensen依旧背对着他，他坐在一个相对的高处，看着下面的树叶葱茏。Jared离他还有一段距离，但这一刻却美的太过脆弱，让Jared甚至都有些不敢向前。他怕破坏了这个童话，怕摔碎这个梦，怕当打扰了这个瞬间的话，他会得到的只是一张对他愠怒的脸。

 

但他又怎么舍得不去靠近呢。所以Jared犹豫的上前了一步，鼓足了勇气，轻声开口道：“Jen…….Jensen？”

 

 

 

那只恶魔回了头。

 

悠绿悠绿的眸子，暗金色的头发，勾着微笑的粉色唇瓣，帅气的鼻梁，一切都那么刚刚好，那么完美，就是Jared需要的一切。

 

Jared看着他，看着他，然后。

 

那个在雨天弹着吉他的恶魔，歪过了头，对他露出了温柔又暖洋洋的笑容。

 

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是真的很喜欢这篇文的设定，我原来写过一个类似的大纲，那个大纲里Jensen是天使，这回Jensen是恶魔，感觉上都很好！
> 
> 其实我莫名喜欢这篇文里Dean和Jensen的互怼，特别有意思。
> 
>  
> 
> 所以，我要很多很多回复，很多很多爱，很多很多你们的宠爱！！（滚来滚去）
> 
> （哭着在地上撒娇，哭累了睡着了）


End file.
